Hemophobia
by meitanteieztr
Summary: Tenma as a young child was often abused by his father. This continued for 6 years until his mum decided she had enough. They moved away from the man and lived peacefully for other six years until that night...
1. Proluge

Paranoia

Pronunciation

/ˌpærəˈnɔɪə/

Paranoia is an instinct or thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear

* * *

Depression

/dɪˈprɛʃ(ə)n/

Depression, a state of low mood and aversion to activity, can affect a person's thoughts, behaviour, tendencies, feelings, and sense of well-being

* * *

Hemophobia

Pronunciation

/hē′mə-fō′bē-ə/

An abnormal and persistent fear of blood. Sufferers of this very common phobia dread the sight of the blood of another person or their own blood(Tenma doesn't fear his blood).

Hemophobia is often caused by direct or vicarious trauma in childhood or adolescence.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" shouted a cheerful brunet just coming back from his karate lessons as he entered the house.

 _Silence._

"Mom, are you here?" he asked again.

A strange metallic odour filled the air.

 _ba bump_

 _ba bump_

 _ba bump_

He could hear the sound of his heart beat fast as he went to his mother's room.

He put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it.

 _ **Red.**_

 _ **Red everywhere.**_

And on the floor, a bloody, almost unrecognizable body of what was his mother before. He slowly walked towards her not noticing the figure behind him.

 _ **"You killed her"**_

His body stiffened. He recognised that voice.

That was the voice of the man he heard for six years of his life. He forced his body to move, he turned around to face him.

On his face were little drops of blood that gradually dripped onto the floor, staining the psychopathic smile on the man's face.

 _ **"It's your fault,"**_ he said again

 _ **"You killed her."**_

 _ **"And now I'm going to kill you"**_

He lifted up the knife he held in his hand and stabbed the boy's right eye.

He didn't stop there as he dropped the knife, pulled him closer and started beating him.

He punched him, kicked him, strangled him until his finger marks were all over his neck.

The boy screamed for help, tried to get away from the psychopath, even try to defend himself.

But it all seemed futile as every time he tried to move away the man would hit him more brutally.

At one point he gave up submitting to the pain, hoping somebody heard his cries of help.

He felt his consciousness slipping away. But he couldn't let that happen. Cause he knew as soon as he fainted the man was going to take his life.

 _Ding Dong_

The bell rang.

The man flew up, ran down the stairs and opened the door.

In front of him stood a tall man, probably in his thirties, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes and he was very pale.

"Ehm... Excuse me sir, who are you? And what are you doing in my neighbour's house?" He asked in a deep voice.

"This is my wife's house. Can't I come to visit my family?" he replied blocking the entrance.

"That doesn't explain the reason I heard Tenma scream. Let me in!" The black-haired man demanded, raising his voice.

He pushed the man away from the door and ran to the second floor, opening all the doors he could find when he opened the last door, his eyes widened in horror.

He immediately called the police and an ambulance.

But the culprit escaped as he heard the police cars' sirens.

* * *

Eztr: And there's the prologue to Hemophobia.

Hope you found it interesting.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Conversations"

 _'Thought'_

 ** _Sudden flashback_**

 _Commentator's font_

* * *

"So this is Raimon," said our beloved brunet as he eyed the school building. _'Doesn't seem like much to me though.'_ he thought.

He walked through the gate as calmly as possible, not caring about anything around him.

He stood still in front of the old soccer club building with cold eyes, burning it with his glare.

"Do you need something?" asked a new voice.

He turned around and saw a lady that probably was in her twenties. She was wearing dark knee-length shorts, a shirt with a cream jacket and black heeled shoes. She had neck-lengthed wavy dark blue hair, her eyes were greenish-grey and on her head were some red-framed glasses.

"I'm the soccer club counsellor, Otonashi Haruna nice to meet you"

"Matsukaze Tenma," he said with an uncaring tone.

"So what do you need?" she asked curiously.

"None of that concerns you" he replied quite harshly and walked away.

 ** _The principal's office_**

"This is a big problem Kudou." said a white-haired.

That was Kizan Kyouzou, the current chairman of Raimon Junior High school.

"We can't have you continue without understanding soccer under its current condition" he continued saying to a dark violet-haired man who looked like he would do anything to be elsewhere in that moment.

"Am I clear? If you don't obey your superiors, we'll have you resign your position."

"It's the era of managed soccer now," said a man with beige hair, black-rimmed glasses and small eyes.

"Almost all Jr. High school are under management, under which they receive special education through soccer. Unlike the time when Raimon was chairman, your methods are no more valid."

Coach Kudou kept an absolute poker face but the principal continued and said: "Don't you have at least an explanation?"

"I refuse to corrupt my way of doing things." the purple-haired man replied.

"Seems it's only a matter of time before you leave this school after all," the chairman said.

"Well then, if this discussion is over, I'll excuse myself," Kudou said turning around to take his leave

"Why are you so persistent about being Raimon's coach?" asked the principal as the man was about to open the door

"I'm still waiting for the right time," Kudou answered.

Neither men had time to think deeply at his words as a person opened the door suddenly shouting: "Something terrible happened to the soccer club"

Kudou frowned and walked out of the door.

 ** _The Soccer Field_**

Dust filled the entire soccer ground and as it calmed down a dark figure could be seen at the centre of the field.

It was a navy-haired boy, thirteen at most.

"W...What the heck is this?" exclaimed a student, looking at what was happening in the field with wide eyes. On his face the same frightened expression as that on the other students' faces.

He had short spiky navy blue hair with an awkwardly curled ponytail in the back and curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the side and the boy was very pale. He wore an unbuttoned dark purple jacket that looked like a cape with a red t-shirt underneath that has the end of the sleeves black.

He lifted his cape-like-jacket, _(a/n: talk about drama queen)_ turned to the team behind him and smirked, his sharp orange eyes mocking them: "Is that all you've got?"

"Tell us your name and your class!" shouted the voice of a man that came running next to Kudou.

"Wouldn't know since today's my first day" he replied smugly with his eyes closed.

"New student?" Kudou asked: "What's your name?"

He smirked and faced them: "Tsurugi Kyuosuke. And I assume you are coach Kudou"

A brunet sat down on the grass watching the field like everyone was.

The team on the ground.

Pain filled their expressions.

Bruises scattered through their bodies.

 _'Pathetic'_ thought the brunet glaring at the field with dark intent. _'And to think I once looked upon this_ _school's football team. Tch!'_

"What do you think you're doing?" the lady he met before shouted, running past him towards the navy-haired boy."

"I'm gonna destroy soccer. Useless. Don't you think?"

"What makes you think you can just do that?" she asked angrily

"Oh, believe me, I can," he replied

"Do you have a grudge against soccer or what?" she insisted

"Grudge? Well, who knows?" he stated

"That doesn't give you the permission to hurt them like this" she all but shouted at him.

"Oh," he said in an amused voice "I didn't touch them though. Or did I?" he asked smirking at Ichino

"This guy never used his fist, all he used was this soccer ball and... we..." _(a/n: got our asses whipped. Joking)_

"No way," Haruna murmured shocked at what the boy's sentence was implying.

"It's true, that ball he kicked..." said the goalkeeper of the team

"It took only one guy to finish us all," Aoyama said, clenching his teeth hard.

 _'That's 'cause you're pathetic.'_ Tenma thought still observing them.

"Why're you doing this?" Ichino asked wincing slightly.

"I already told you. No one needs soccer. And to get rid of it, I need to eliminate its players so I decided to start with you guys. Aren't you lucky?" he said once again and declared: "Starting from today the soccer club is disban..."

"Oh, you sure are one who talks big for being a pathetic person," a voice said, interrupting him

"What!" Tsurugi exclaimed, clearly insulted and he turned around to see a little looking brunet in front of him.

"Matsukaze-kun, what are you doing here?" Haruna asked the boy.

"Matsukaze?" Kudou whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly

"Haven't I told you not to butt into other people's business?" he asked, glaring at her and she flinched as she met his gaze.

Then he turned to Ichino: "You must be the captain of this team right?"

"Y...yes, I am" the boy replied looking at the brunet like he had two heads.

"I'm quite disappointed in you. That was a weak shoot and I'm surprised it took you all to the ground. Is Raimon getting weaker?"

"W...What are you saying?" Ichino almost shouted at him "Th...that was something out of this world!"

"Oh puh-leeze!" said Tenma in a mockery voice.

"That was so weak I'm even surprised Fifth Sector still keeps you," Tenma stated as he kept smirking at Tsurugi's angry expressions.

Tsurugi has always been recognised for his skill and for being a very powerful seed. But, here, was a total nobody calling him weak. _'How dare he?'_ the seed thought.

"If you are that better than me then I challenge you!" he exclaimed.

Everyone gasped as Tsurugi smirked at the brunet. But the boy just smiled and said: "Go on. I'm listening"

The blue-haired was furious at Tenma's taunting tone.

"If you can steal this ball from me and score a goal. I'll spare Raimon. Otherwise, I'll destroy you and Raimon." He hoped the boy would cower in fear hearing that threat.

But the brunet laughed like he just heard some joke. _'He's fucking laughing.'_ Tsurugi thought his glare burning the brunet.

"Then I'll make sure we both have fun!" Tenma said darkly. "But something tells me you won't like it as much as I'll do." he finished.

Kudou observed the two and a voice stopped him from his thoughts: "Coach Kudou," Haruna questioned the fact that Kudou wasn't doing or saying anything.

"Chairman Kizan," she pleaded, looking at the fat short man walking towards them "Please, make them stop this."

"No, I'll allow this." The man said: "I had a feeling that the soccer club would be needing to be reformed in the future. They have no value in existing if they lose to a single new student"

"What was your name again?" he asked looking at Tenma.

The brunet glared at him: "Matsukaze Tenma" he said.

"Matsukaze-kun, the soccer club's fate is in your hands. I'll let you handle this"

"I could care less of that pathetic soccer team, I'm not even part of them. But I do want to have a little fun" he responded with a menacing voice.

Everyone shivered at that sentence.

The challenge had started but Tenma stood in his position with his eyes closed. He didn't seem worried. Tsurugi, annoyed at the brunet's attitude, put the ball over his feet making the object stay in mid-air

"Oh no, he's gonna do it" shouted a troubled Aoyama

"The shot that defeated us all in one blow." continued Ichino.

He then released the ball and shot it, making it surrounded by a blue aura. Finally, he launched the ball towards Tenma going for the sure hit.

Time seemed to slow down as Tenma didn't make any effort to move from his spot or even try to stop the ball.

"Matsukaze-kun run!" shouted Haruna.

 _...To be continued_

* * *

Eztr: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1.

I'd also like to know what you think about this book so far.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously on Shattered_

"Matsukaze-kun run!"

 _This will be the commentator's font._

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashback_**

* * *

The brunet's smirk widened, it almost seemed maniacal. He opened his eyes which were now red with black slits and jumped and stopped the ball without any effort not even using a hissatsu technique.

The sky suddenly became grey and the clouds started moving in a circular motion.

Tenma kicked the ball upwards, it stopped in mid-air and a hurricane surrounded it making the ball become the eye of the hurricane.

The brunet looked at it and jumped up into the storm. He kicked the ball with full force towards Tsurugi and the hurricane followed it leaving a trail of damage.

"Hurricane" he whispered.

"Majin the hand!" they heard a shout before Tenma's shot was stopped.

As the haze of the shot calmed down, they saw a man, in his twenties in front of Tsurugi with the ball held firmly in his hands.

He had brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. He wore an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves. His jacket's collar was raised and it showed off a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With it, he wore dark blue jeans.

He had some trouble stopping the shot as it was seen by the way his legs were slightly embedded in the ground.

"Tenma," he said, pulling his legs out of the ground: "Please calm down. Aki won't be happy when she hears you tried to destroy the soccer club on your first day of school."

"Tch!" Tenma said annoyed.

"Endou-kun, what was...?" Haruna tried to ask but Coach Kidou interrupted her: "Endou, is it him?"

"Yes." He replied looking at Tenma.

He then turned to everyone and said: "I'm sorry about all that. Tenma's not the guy anyone would want as a foe."

He then turned to Tsurugi and said: "So I beg you to not challenge him."

"W...what was that Endou-san?" asked Ichino

"That's something I can't reveal now," he responded

"Tenma, what did we talk about before?" Endou asked the brunet with a stern look on his face.

"That I must not lose control. But it's his fault, he insulted soccer." He replied with rage in his eyes.

Endou's eyes softened as he heard this and he looked at the boy "But you were going to hurt him."

"I don't care. I've lost everything I have. I don't want to lose soccer too. It's the only thing... the only thing I have left. You couldn't possibly understand" the young boy said looking at Tsurugi with a melancholy smile.

"What's going on here?"

They heard a voice and looked up to see a young boy in the Raimon's first team jersey and the captain band on his left arm. He had short, wavy greyish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch and he was looking at them with such hostility like they had just committed the worst of crimes.

Behind him probably were his teammates since they wore the same jersey he wore. Tenma looked at all of them from the right to the left

The first guy had navy blue hair and black eyes, tanned skin and a strange bandage on his nose.

Next to him was a black-eyed guy that seemed not to contain sclera and had circular glasses over them. His hair maroon and he was very skinny.

The next person had goggles on his forehead and brown eyes. His navy blue hair was raised in a wave-like pattern and he had a tan skin tone.

The next was a tall person. He had dark brown curly hair that was shaved from the sides and his eyes were black. He also had a fair skin colour.

Next, a pink-haired tied into two pigtails and sky-blue eyes he also has fair skin.

In the middle of the previous two stood the captain who was glaring holes at everyone in the field.

Next to the pink-haired stood a big-boned guy, with dark purple hair and violet eyes. He also had slightly tanned skin and he wore goggles on his chin.

The next guy had light blue hair and black eyes. His skin was tan and his hair covered his left eye.

Next, a dark purple-haired. He had central heterochromia, his eyes were both dark red and gold

The next person had dark yellow hair and black eyes. He was tall and had tanned skin. His eyebrows were thick and dark. He had a notable scar through his right eyebrow. And he seemed to lack a nose.

The last person had spiky beige hair, black eyes and he was tall.

They were all glaring at the people on the field.

 _'Ugh! Who invited them here?'_ Tenma thought, his eyes twitching annoyed.

"I am Raimon's Jr. High's captain, Shindou Takuto and these are my teammates, The Raimon Eleven." He then looked at the half-destroyed field with wide eyes, the same reaction his teammates had as soon as they realized the field's condition.

"W...what happened here?" he asked running down to meet coach Kidou

"A challenge." The person who replied him was none other than Tsurugi himself.

"What are you here for?" Kudou asked the navy-haired.

"I've been ordered to reform Raimon's soccer club. You guys are getting pitched with the rest of the trash," he said not bothering to reply the wavy-haired captain's question

"What!" Shindou exclaimed.

"Tsurugi, have you not learned anything?" the brunet whispered to him.

Tsurugi continued without paying any attention to the brunet, he would never admit Tenma had defeated him. (A.N: Even though it was obvious) And he would never stop talking cockily.

"Anyways, let me introduce to you the new," he snapped his fingers "Raimon Eleven. They are your replacements."

"Our replacements?" Shindou repeated, surprised: "We are the true Raimon Eleven," he said.

"Yeah. And I've been waiting for you." Tsurugi replied. "Now, let's get the real show started."

"I don't see a reason for us to play against a gang that's just causing trouble. However, the case would be different if you made the proper arrangement to call an official match."

"It seemed you haven't understood your situation here," Tsurugi said interrupting any further thing Shindou would have said.

The blue-haired boy then jumped up and kicked the ball with immense force towards the old soccer club, that was used ten years ago.

 _'Mmh. Should I stop it?'_ Tenma questioned himself _'Nah!'_

And the striker's shot destroyed the ex-soccer club's door.

"Listen up," he said approaching Shindou: "This is not a request. It's an order."

"How dare you?" Shindou said angrily

"Then shall we start?" Tsurugi said walking away "Captain." He added to mock him.

 ** _Skip to the match_**

"Furukabu-san, please handle the referee duties." Said Shindou.

"Then we'll start the match. Raimon's soccer club versus ehm..." He didn't know the name of the other team so he looked at them confused.

"For the time being, call them Black Knights." A tall man dressed in black from head to toe said. He had long dark maroon hair and periwinkle eyes.

"Err..." Furukawa said looking at the man

"I'm Kuroki. You can consider me their coach. Now, start the match." He said grasping the confusion written on the man's face.

"Okay. We will now begin the match between Raimon's soccer club against the Black Knights! May both sides fight fairly."

"Yes,/Of course," Both captains said at the same time though one more convincing than the other.

They all went to their positions.

' _That guy, he insulted Raimon and the team. I won't forgive him'_ Shindou thought, looking at Tsurugi furiously.

 _"It's about to start,"_ a voice said.

 _"Raimon's first-team versus the unknown team, Dark Knights! It seems this will determine who gets the seat for Raimon's soccer club._ _For those who don't know me, I am the commentator here, Kazuma Ayumu. I am in charge of running all of the commentaries for all Raimon's matches"_

 _"The kick-off will begin soon!"_

While all this was happening, Tenma sat down looking at the starting match in an uninterested way.

When they heard the initial whistle, Shindou passed the ball to Minamisawa and started running.

"Let's see what they can do." The violet-haired boy said.

 _"Raimon makes the first attack."_

A guy tried sliding to steal the ball from Shindou, but the game maker jumped avoiding the play and he passed the ball to Minamisawa.

 _"Shindou makes a perfect centring"_

Minamisawa kicked the ball towards the goalkeeper

 _"Minamisawa makes a direct shoot. Can the goalkeeper Tetsuoda catch it?"_

Thinking the ball would enter the net, Minamisawa smirked.

 _"He blocks it! Tetsuoda firmly catches it!"_

"What" Minamisawa exclaimed surprised, looking at the goalkeeper, the ball set firmly in his hands.

The goalkeeper launched the ball up, Tsurugi caught it and passed it to a blonde guy who jumped to receive the pass.

 _"Tsurugi makes a pass."_

The blonde passed it to a turquoise haired boy.

 _"This is amazing. They're making direct passes in mid-air"_

They were able to move past the defence line, it was their chance to score.

 _"Kizaki takes the ball and is in position to shoot!"_

The orange-haired guy scored a goal due to Sangoku not reacting at the right time

The whistle echoed again, indicating a score.

 _"Goal! The Black Knights take the lead. The keeper Sangoku couldn't even move."_

"W...What, they pass the ball to themselves in mid-air" Shindou exclaimed with an incredulous face.

"And got to the goal in the blink of an eye" Kirino completed his sentence.

 _'A...amazing'_ Aoi thought, her light blue eyes focused on the match.

"S...sorry I let my guard down" Sangoku exclaimed looking at the ball

"Oh! He let his guard down, he said" the orange-haired guy mocked him walking away.

"These guys are tough," Minamisawa said in annoyance.

"I can't believe they got a point off Sangoku-senpai that quickly," Hayami said fearfully

The whistle blew again and Minamisawa passed the ball to Shindou.

 _"The match resumes! Raimon goes without the leading point. So now, what will they do?"_

Tsurugi stole the ball from Shindou as soon as he saw the chance and moved forward. He passed al the defence line and scored another goal with Death Sword

"You won't get better of me this time" Sangoku exclaimed a flame erupted from the hand he held. He then jumped into the air, he spun four timed and came down to catch the ball.

"Burning Catch" he shouted. Unfortunately for him though, Tsurugi's shot was simply too powerful.

The whistle blew. Another goal. Everyone watched silently at the recent event.

"SANGOKU!" Shouted Kurumada running towards him.

"I have my doubts about this school reputation. I mean come on, this is pathetic," the navy-haired said, smirking.

"What was that just now?" Hamano exclaimed.

"Their movements are beyond what humans can do," said Kirino.

At that sentence, Tenma chuckled but in the silence of the stadium, everyone heard, therefore, turned their gazes to him.

"Oh please. Hahaha. That was a funny one." He said still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Minamisawa shouted annoyed.

"Oh, sorry senpai. The fact that this match is just utterly pathetic made me lose my composure for a second there," he said staring at the purple-haired striker with a mocking gaze.

Shindou didn't mind him as he shouted: "We haven't lost yet. Get a grip, guys."

His words didn't reflect on what happened later though as the whole team was beaten up to the ground. Each time the Black Knights scoring a goal.

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

 _7_

 _8_

 _9_

 _"What a disaster! Raimon is getting hit one-sidedly with goals!"_

 _10_

The whistle blew again.

Kudou then stood up and said:

"Matsukaze Tenma"

"Uh, what?!" he said not even looking at the man.

"Put on one of the spare uniforms." He said or more like ordered the brunet

"And tell me why the hell would I want to do that?" he grumbled

"I thought you were a candidate to join the club?" the man answered with a question.

"Nope, I wasn't. You thought wrong." He replied to the man.

"Tenma-kun, this isn't what she would want, you know? She would want you to follow your dreams even if she wasn't here." He said his gaze piercing into the brunet's soul.

"How the fuck do you know about her. Was it that shitty goalkeeper" he said glaring at the man.

"Well, who knows? Switch players." He said raising his hands.

"Taking Minamisawa Atsushi's place is Matsukaze Tenma." He said

"The fuck! I didn't even agree to this." The brunet said

"I don't care," Kudou said walking back to his seat.

* * *

I know Tenma curses a lot in this. But there's a reason for that. There's a reason for every of Tenma's attitude.

And he's going to continue cursing like this through the entire story, for reasons that you will be aware of in the further chapters.

It's so cringy having to write the word _'soccer'._ Cause I'm used to calling the sport: _'football'_. But unfortunately, I have to.

I apologise for any British reader reading this.

I made this so long cause I'll be updating this story every month so all the chapters will be very long.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on Hemophobia

 _"Taking Minamisawa Atsushi's place is Matsukaze Tenma." He said_

 _"The fuck! I didn't even agree to this." The brunet said_

 _"I don't care," Kudou said walking back to his seat._

 _Commentator's font_

"Conversations"

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _Sudden flashback_**

* * *

 _"Oh, who is that wearing Raimon's uniform? It looks like a new member candidate! What are Coach Kudou's intentions behind this?"_

"Tenma!?" A blue-haired female exclaimed, seeing the brunet on the field.

"He's benching me? Tch!" said the purple-haired striker flipping his hair.

"Minamisawa-san, I can assure you coach has some type of plan as to why he did this," Shindou said looking at the striker walk away.

"Sure. Then you can handle the rest." the boy replied not even looking back at the game-maker.

Tenma walked calmly to the field glaring at Coach Kudou, who still had his eye closed. He walked past Shindou not even looking at him.

 _'Why did the coach bring him in?'_ Shindou thought, looking at the brunet who just walked by

"What are you thinking? Bringing that boy in? He doesn't even want to join the club." Haruna said giving Kudou a piece of her mind.

"Otonashi, I'm sure you saw him earlier? I'm sure you can understand my reasons. And besides, _he needs all the help he can get right now_." he answered.

"What do you mean by _that_ coach _?_ " she asked him confused. But the man had no intention of replying.

 _"The new player, Matsukaze Tenma has entered the pitch. Just what could coach Kudou have planned?"_

The Raimon Eleven was looking at the brunet with doubtful looks.

 _'This is Raimon. I'm standing on its ground right now. Wearing their shitty uniform. And it's all that asshole's fault!'_ he thought, giving Kudou a furious glare.

 _'But this fucker tried to destroy soccer. I won't forgive him.'_ he thought, this time his glare directed at Tsurugi, who immediately shivered. If looks could kill, half of the navy-haired would have been in a critical condition.

"You again?" Tsurugi said looking at the brunet with absolute hatred in his eyes. He still hadn't forgiven him for stopping his shot.

The whistle was blown again and a boy with light blonde hair threw the ball to Tsurugi who caught it in mid-air avoiding a guy _(Not Tenma. It's one of the guys that will later leave the team.)_ coming towards him.

He then violently kicked the ball, hitting Kirino, then Kurama. He continued like that, sending all the players to the ground except Tenma who stood in his position looking bored.

"What's wrong? Too scared to react now?" he asked trying to aggravate the brunet.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his fist as he noticed the boy didn't react to his provocations. He then kicked the ball with strength towards the brunet who didn't move from his position. _(a/n: we have another drama queen.)_

"Tenma, move! That thing's gonna hit you!" Shindou shouted at him.

But the brunet didn't listen. He ran forward to the direction the ball was coming from. Everyone was looking at him with their eyes wide already imagining the worse was going to happen to the hit.

 _"What is Matsukaze doing? Running towards the ball like that, fully knowing it would hit him."_

Tenma still kept running, not paying attention to any of his 'teammates' shouting at him to stop.

He jumped and kicked the ball straight to the goalpost, surprising the goalkeeper who, certainly wasn't expecting the shoot.

No one noticed what happened until the whistle was blown, indicating a goal for Raimon.

 _"G...goal! Matsukaze shoots the ball directly towards the goal and makes it in before the goalkeeper could do anything against it!"_

The whistle was blown again signalling the end of the first half.

 _"That's the end of the first half. The first half ends with the Dark Knights having a lead of 10-1. With the recent development, can Raimon actually win this game? "_

As the two teams walked to their respective benches, Tenma and Tsurugi glared at each other with profound hatred.

"Shindou, we're not gonna let these guys take over the soccer club now, are we?" Minamisawa all but yelled at Shindou.

"Calm down. I don't want to hand over the club to these guys either. But those guys aren't easy pickings. It hurts to say, but they've got the upper hand on us" the captain responded.

"That is how Fifth Sector does things," Sangoku said, joining the conversation between the two boys.

"That Matsukaze boy, do you guys think he might be a seed?" the purple-haired boy said glancing at Tenma.

"Why do you think so?" Shindou asked him.

"Well, for starters, he came here the same day as Tsurugi. And he pulled a goal of them like it was the easiest thing to do. Only a trained seed could do something like that."

"Your reasoning is quite right Minamisawa-san. But, then again, if he was a seed, the coach wouldn't have placed him in the field knowing he would just wreck the team." Shindou said unknowingly staring at Tenma.

"You know, I don't like people talking about me like I'm not fucking here," Tenma said, his glare burning them up. "And has it ever crossed your mind that I'm here because it's the first-day fo school? Anyways, I'm not in any way related to the Fifth Sector organization. The fact that soccer is the one that determines the value of school and people disgusts me."

"Then why are you here? You probably came to Raimon, like the rest, because of its strong soccer reputation. Or am I wrong?" Shindou asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, you are. I'm here because I want to protect the last thing I have. I won't let them take it again." Tenma murmured darkly but Shindou heard him.

An image suddenly came to Tenma's mind.

 ** _Dead bodies._**

 ** _Dead bodies everywhere._**

 ** _And he's in the middle of it._**

 ** _'It's his fault.'_**

 ** _The voices tell him it's his fault._**

 ** _It has always been his fault._**

 ** _"All your fault."_**

 ** _They say._**

The brunet's eyes were slowly changing their colour to red again until Kidou called his attention.

"Tenma, snap out of it!" he shouted.

 _"The second half is starting. What will Raimon do with the lead was taken away from them?"_

Shindou immediately went in action as he tried to steal the ball from the seed. But the teen evaded him sending the wavy-haired captain to the ground.

"Shindou" Kirino screamed worriedly at the captain's fall.

"Captain, what's wrong? Giving in so early?" Tsurugi mocked looking at the grey-haired captain

 _'I can't let it end here'_ he thought angrily

"Damn it!" He screamed charging at the seed with a furious gaze.

"Why not give up?" the navy-haired boy whispered to him: "You guys are going to be tossed with the trash anyways!"

He then kicked the ball towards the goalkeeper and sent him to the net violently making their score 11.

 _"The Black Knights are overwhelming in the second half too!"_

The game-maker didn't give up as he stood again, though he was panting, he had decided he wasn't going to hand over the soccer club to anyone.

"You guys can't win against us. Your pathetic soccer club is finished." Tsurugi stated out loud.

"Finished? Never. I won't ever hand over Raimon's soccer club to anyone" Shindou shouted at him

"Then I'll just take it from you!" Tsurugi shouted back at him kicking the ball full force towards the entire team while Shindou was gaped at him horrified.

"This is all there is to the Raimon you loved. It's full of nothing but weak losers," he exclaimed smirking.

"It's useless. They're gonna take the soccer club even if they injure us. Sorry but I..." He walked away leaving his sentence incomplete.

"Wait, Mizumori! Where are you going?" Shindou questioned the boy

"I'm quitting. I can't do this again," he said not having the courage to look at Shindou in his eye.

 _'So what are you gonna do Captain? Your team is breaking down."_ Tenma thought, staring at Shindou with a sharp gaze.

He felt something at his feet and he looked down. He looked back at Tsurugi with cold eyes. "What is the meaning of this? Are you challenging me?" he asked his gaze not leaving the seed's.

"You can have it. Now bring it," Tsurugi said his sharp amber eyes piercing Tenma's metallic blue ones.

 _'Alright, you asked for it'_ the brunet thought, though his face didn't show any signs of what he was feeling in that moment

He suddenly sprinted towards the seed avoiding the cyan-haired boy who tried to steal the ball away from him

"Oh, so you do have some skills," Tsurugi muttered at the brunet.

"Oh trust me, I can do a lot more than this." The boy whispered back dribbling forward avoiding all the Black Knights. When he got to the goalpost, instead of scoring another goal, he ran back.

"That dribble..." Shindou muttered surprised.

Everyone was asking him to pass the ball but he avoided them.

"What's he doing?" Sangoku questioned himself looking at the brunet.

 _'Why'_

"Pass it here" Kirino shouted running towards the brunet but behind him, two players of the other team soon appeared and he avoided the pink-haired boy whose eyes widened slightly.

"Ohi! What do you think you're doing?" Kurama shouted annoyed. _(a/n: I swear, every time I write the word Kurama I can't stop thinking about a certain nine-tailed fox)_

 _'Why am I not passing the ball?'_ Tenma thought

"Why isn't he passing?" Shindou said

"What is Matsukaze-kun doing?" Haruna asked looking at the brunet confused.

"He's probably trying to keep the ball with him until the time's up. By not handing the ball over to any of his teammates, none of them will get attacked." Kudou said looking at her

"Then, Matsukaze-kun is doing it all to protect everyone?" she whispered to herself.

 _'Why am I even trying to protect these guys? I'll just ruin them again.'_

"Think that'll work easily?" Tsurugi said, snapping his fingers and the brunet found himself surrounded by all the dark Knights players

"You've got nowhere to run now"

 ** _'After all, you'll just lose them again.'_**

 ** _'And again'_**

 ** _'And again'_**

 ** _'And again'_**

The man that claimed to be the Black Knights coach gave Tsurugi a silent message and Tsurugi acknowledged it.

"Matsukaze Tenma, your face ticks me off. Soccer is a waste of time" he said then screamed before behind him, a shadowy figure appeared.

"W...What is that?" everyone on the Raimon's field exclaimed, their faces filled with shock.

 _"W...What this? Appearing on the field is the big talk among soccer players, a Keshin."_

The giant figure had a long silver sword and a silver shield. It also had a silver armour and wore a helmet: "This is my keshin, Sword Saint Lancelot."

"Coach Kidou...this is..." said Haruna looking edgy

"Yes, I know, the special energy people create is usually invisible to the eye. But when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in its physical form. This form is what we call a keshin" Kidou said not looking fazed.

"W...what the hell is this?" Kuramada said with wide eyes.

"So avatar users exist?" Kurama stated al little disturbed.

"Wasn't just an urban legend," Sangoku uttered looking quite shocked himself

"Tenma looked at it with a straight face, not portraying any emotion.

Tsurugi glared at the brunet as he launched forward attacking him with his kicks. But the boy evaded them all with the gracefulness and agility of a ballet dancer, though his eyes looked empty while he was doing this.

Nobody uttered a word as they watched the two boys, amazement on their faces. Even Kuroki was surprised that a non-seed was able to evade Tsurugi's movements. Though the navy-haired boy wasn't going full power yet, that was still impressive.

 _'W...who is that boy?'_ thought the maroon-haired man.

Tenma suddenly stopped evading and let the ball hit him as he was sent to the captain's feet.

He rose slowly and sat on the ground and said touching the captain, his gaze looking directly at Shindou's soul: "I know how much you care about your teammates. But now, you're downright pathetic. That concern is nothing if you can't even protect them."

"You're right, I can't even protect my teammates. Then what type of captain am I?" he said tears streaming down his face and he then touched his armband: "Then what is this for? Dammit!"

As he screamed he glowed with violet light and a keshin appeared behind him too. His avatar had four arms; two of which were gloved and raised above his head. On its right side, he held two-conductor batons on a pair of his hands, a white and other green. He wore a purple tuxedo with a white cloth tucked inside him. In front of the cloth, he has a light blue chain around his neck with an orange spear-like pendant with a green sphere on it. He had turquoise wavy hair and two hairstyle hand on each of his head.

Everyone's gaze shifted from Tsurugi to the wavy-haired boy who now had a keshin behind him too.

"W...what! Shindou's got one too?" someone who I'm gonna get rid of soon exclaimed.

"This is the first time this has happened" Sangoku murmured looking at the large figure emanating from Shindou's back.

 _"Even Raimon's captain Shindou has unleashed his keshin"_

"The one who's gonna protect Raimon... IS ME!" the wavy-haired teen shouted

Tenma saw the angry glint in his eyes, he smirked slightly and stood up like a ball hadn't just hit him.

 _'Finally'_ the brunet thought.

"Can you really do it? I'll tear you down!" Tsurugi said smiling in a sinister way.

The navy-haired boy ran to Tenma trying to steal the ball from him but Tenma passed it to Shindou and the captain tried to score another goal. Lancelot clashed against Shindou's keshin.

 _"What a block! It's a clash of keshins"_

Sparks were coming from the two Avatar's confrontation.

Everyone had their mouths wide open as the watched the ball move upwards

 _"It's risen high! Whose ball will it be?"_

Both players jumped to take the ball but were interrupted as Tenma came between them, a burst of energy forcefully making the two users fall on the field, their keshins disappearing.

"That's enough both of you," he said, authority dripping off his voice.

* * *

And that's it for this month.

Hope you enjoyed.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously on Hemophobia_

 _"What a block! It's a clash of keshins"_

 _"It's risen high! Whose ball will it be?"_

 _Both players jumped to take the ball but were interrupted as Tenma came between them, a burst of energy forcefully making the two users fall on the field, their keshins disappearing._

 _"That's enough both of you," he said, authority dripping off his voice._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashbacks_**

* * *

As soon as he said those words, both Keshins disappeared.

"Isn't the information you've acquired here enough?" he said glaring fiercely at the man who then said: "T...the match ends here. We're withdrawing."

"Are you running away?" Shindou shouted furiously looking exhausted.

"Running?" he smirked "Who knows," he said looking at the brunet with an interested gaze.

Tsurugi kicked the ball high, out of the field and the team walked away.

 _"The Black Knights are leaving the match incomplete."_

Tenma walked towards the captain as he saw he was breathing heavily and caught him before he could faint on the ground. He touched his forehead with his index finger.

"How is he?" Kudou asked the brunet

"He'll be alright. Maestro wasn't supposed to force himself out," he said looking uninterested at the other players shouting the captain's surname before handing the exhausted teen to the Coach, watching as he walked away to the infirmary with a pink-haired boy next to him.

 _'Though, he has always been like that.'_ he sighed and walked away from the field going to change his clothes and avoiding everyone's gaze on him.

"Hmmm, things might get really lively this year. Wouldn't you say so too, Akane?" said a girl with long vermillion hair from the spectator's seat.

"I got lots of pics of Shin-sama" the aforementioned girl with long chestnut hair replied with a content smile.

"That's all you think about," the vermillion haired girl said signing amused.

 ** _In the Holy Throne room_**

A man stood in a room in front of a hologram. He seemed to be talking to a man that was seated on a throne. The room had was not illuminated by any light and it would be dark if not for the hologram of the Earth and some strange yellow things around it.

"Reports from Kuroki of the Black Knights: they've spotted a user at Raimon Jr. High"

 _In the Infirmary_

Shindou opened suddenly opened his eyes as he lay on the bed getting the attention of the worried boy beside him.

"Kirino," he said raising his head a bit to see the boy.

"You okay?" Kirino asked him.

"What happened?" Shindou said looking at the ceiling of the room confused.

"You don't remember? You brought out a Keshin" the pink-headed replied.

"I did?"

"That's the first time I've seen you make such a scary face. You must've really had it for that Tsurugi guy" Kirino said looking at the wavy-haired boy.

"Anyways, what happened with that brunet?" he asked looking at Shindou curiously.

"I don't know how to explain it but, he started accusing me of not being strong enough to protect my team and something inside me didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I wanted to regain his respect like I already had it before."

Where that had come from, Shindou had no idea.

 _ **A wavy-haired young musician stood in front of a throne smiling fondly at the figure seated on it.**_

 _ **"So, my Lord what should I play for you this time?" he said smirking at him**_

 _ **"I've already told you to stop calling me that. You're my friend and I don't like feeling superior to other people. And you know I love playing my favourite with you" he said cheerfully walking to the grand piano taking a violin.**_

 _ **The feeling the musician had when he was with the King was an indescribable one only both of them understood. And it became even better when Lancelot was with them.**_

 _ **It was like they were a machine unable to work if they weren't together.**_

Shindou suddenly shook his head in shock.

 _'Where had that come from?'_ he thought

"Shindou, is everything alright?" Kirino asked, looking worriedly at his friend

"Y...yes. Everything's alright. Where are the others?"

"They're cleaning up the old club room. It got ruined remember?"

As he heard that, he quickly jumped up only to be stopped by Kirino: "Don't push yourself. You still need to rest."

"I'm the _captain_! If I don't do these things, who will?" he said, looking fiercely at the sympathetic look in the sky blue eyes staring at him.

"You take on way too much responsibility," Kirino said

"Gather everyone together! Immediately!" Shindou stated stubbornly.

 ** _The president's office_**

"So you really are a Seed from Fifth Sector," the thick-eye browed man said with his everlasting frown on his face. "And under the Holy Emperor's will, you're here to keep an eye on Raimon."

"Yeah," the navy-haired boy replied

"Was the plan to overtake the soccer club altered by that Keshin?" he asked, frowning more if that was possible.

"It means they still have a use for them."

"Oh, about Coach Kudou," the principal started but got interrupted with one murderous glare by one sweet Tsurugi. And with a nervous tone, he continued "Did the Black Knights come for his removal?"

"My top priority mission is the observation of Keshin users and the Kudou's removal." the seed replied.

Hearing this, the principal sighed in relief, systemizing his glass for the umpteenth time.

"Kudou, huh? We've been trying to find a way to deal with that man as well." the chairman said, scowling even more.

 ** _At the soccer club entrance_**

"Tenma! Wait for me!" a young blue-haired girl shouted waving her hands while running towards the brunet with a worried expression.

"Aoi," Tenma stated with a nonchalant tone looking at the girl and the shorter boy next to her "What are you doing here?"

"A...are you feeling alright? I...I mean after all the stuff that happened this morning?" she asked nervously expecting one of the brunet's sarcastic remarks.

"Yeah," he muttered in a tone loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Anyways, I wanted you to meet Nishizono Shinsuke, he's here cause he wants to join the soccer club too," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Shinsuke, this is Matsukaze Tenma. I went to the same elementary school as Tenma. Though he only stayed for the first two years," she said smiling at the little boy unaware that Tenma's eyes narrowed at her as she mentioned the last sentence.

"It's nice to meet you Matsukaze-san," Shinsuke said politely.

"Just Tenma." the brunet responded "And nice to meet you too.

As they entered the soccer building, two figures were approaching the exit: the first one had an average height, fair skin. He had spiky blue hair with a yellow star piece accessory and black eyes. While the second was shorter, he had a green Mohawk and black eyes. They were from the second team.

"You're..." said the taller in shock when he saw Tenma.

"They're in the middle of some drama right now." the shorter boy said pointing to his left.

"What happened?" Aoi asked running towards them.

"If you want to join the club, you should quit while you're still ahead." the blue-haired boy stated

"The soccer club's finished by..." the shorter boy said completing the first's sentence but was cut short by Tenma (a/n: tried to make a pun there. I'm disappointed at myself.)

"Either you answer the question or you fuck off. It's your choice."

Both boys stood in silence and Tenma walked away, Aoi and Shinsuke immediately followed after him.

He walked through the door to find the team, first and second, fighting: "I'm not gonna keep playing soccer when the Fifth Sector has their eyes on us!" a voice said, or more like, it shouted.

"That first year, Tsurugi is pretty darn scary too," a boy with a long purplish-blue braided ponytail said in a nervous voice.

Shindou just sat down looking at the floor of the room like it was suddenly more interesting than anything the terrified second years were saying.

"The atmosphere here is terrible," Shinsuke mumbled

"Let's go already," the long purplish-blue braided ponytail guy said, a blue-haired boy with a yellow band, an emerald haired boy and a loose orange-haired boy following him.

"Hold up. Wait, wait." Hamano said hurriedly, trying to stop them. "You guys serious?"

"Hey!" Amagi said, blocking their exit.

"We're serious senpai," he said with an absolute convinced voice

"Are you just gonna let them go Shindou?" Kuramada all but shouted at him furiously. While Hayami, scared to death was looking at the angry boy.

"There's nothing I can do," he said with a resigned voice.

"But there has to be something" the black-haired boy insisted.

"Us too," Mizumori said raising his hand.

"You finally made it to the first team, and now you're quitting?" Amagi mumbled

"We're afraid of Fifth Sector." He has spiky beige haired boy replied.

"It'd look good on my school records if I stayed. Besides, I'm not personally into soccer that much." Mizumori said, looking at the boy beside him.

"How can you say that?!" Kuramada shouted at them undoubtedly making them piss their pants.

"Stop it Kuramada," Sangoku said successfully stopping the guy from punching them nine ways to Sunday.

"Mizumori, Kosaka. Thanks for all you've done for us" Shindou said, fake smiling.

All the second team turned around towards the exit.

"Cowards," Tenma muttered, "You're all fucking cowards."

"What did you just say?" the long purplish-blue braided ponytail guy said.

"I said, y'all are fucking cowards." the brunet said, looking at them straight in their eyes.

"Let them go," Shindou said, looking at him.

"As you can see, I'm not hindering them, I'm just stating facts here hoping their micro brain will be able to comprehend my grammar."

Mizumori suddenly grabbed Tenma's shirt not liking the way the new student was insulting them.

 ** _A pair of hands grabbed him by his shirt, slowly lifting him._**

 ** _The fingers were moving towards his neck._**

 ** _He couldn't breathe._**

 ** _He trashed and trashed again until he was without strength._**

 ** _The last thing he saw was a light alternating between red and blue and his teammates on the ground._**

 ** _Lifeless._**

He looked at the boy who still held his shirt, his scarred eye promising him a slow and painful death as it had hints of red.

And Tenma pushed Mizumori's grip away, giving three fast jabs on his chest and used a snap kick on him.

Everyone gasped as they saw Mizumori fly through the room. Thank goodness Shindou, Sangoku and Kirino were there to prevent him from falling on his head.

"What the hell Matsukaze!" Kurama shouted at the boy who was panting.

Tenma looked at him, glaring with bloody eyes.

"M...mother" he muttered wide-eyed.

"Ichino, get coach Kudou! And be fast" Shindou shouted at the boy who had sprinted hearing the first sentence.

Kudou was entering the building when Ichino suddenly ran out of the soccer building in front of him and stopped him, panting,

"Ichino-kun, what's wrong?" Haruna asked concerned.

"Matsukaze. H...he attacked Mizumori,"

At this sentence, Kudou's eyes widened, he took something from his pocket and ran to the meeting room.

He entered the room, surprising everyone that was there. They all stayed away from Tenma who looked more terrified than anything in the angle he sat in, whispering things to himself.

"Tenma," Kudou said with an uncharacteristically soothing voice.

"Mum" the boy uttered in a broken voice, lifting his head look at the angel who had just called him. But the image of his mother's smiling face was cut off with darkness invading his view.

Kudou injected something in him, making his sleep for the moment. He lifted him and laid him on one of the tables in the room. He then made way to the Infirmary for the second time that day because Mizumori had fainted out of shock and came back to see the second team wasn't there anymore, they were going to resign anyway, therefore, it didn't change anything in his life if they were present or not.

He sighed. What else should he have expected with Tenma in town? Certainly not peaceful days with the brunet's tendency to provoke people.

"Mizumori's gonna be fine. He just needs to rest, a lot," he said as he entered the room "Now, I need you to explain what happened before Tenma had a panic attack."

The room's silence was interrupted by Sangoku's voice. "All the second team were going to quit the club but they all stopped because Matsukaze called them cowards and insulted them afterwards. Mizumori grabbed his shirt trying to threaten him. But Tenma pushed him off and..."

"Beat the shit out of him" Kurama interrupted, not exactly the language Sangoku would have used but yeah, that basically explained what happened.

"Y...yeah. What he said..." Sangoku concluded.

"I see." the man said shrugging with indifference

 _'Oh yeah, I forgot to add before that Tenma's a black belt in karate so... Mizumori couldn't know to not threaten him.'_ he thought to himself resisting the urge to facepalm at his mistake.

The man then noticed Tenma was up and said: "Hey, Matsukaze are you feeling alright."

The brunet gave no reaction to the man's question.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're here to join" Haruna suddenly exclaimed looking at Shinsuke excitedly. And also trying to change the subject as the atmosphere was too tense. _(a/n: total 180° there)_

"Well..." the smaller boy said nervously avoiding the older teens' gaze.

"Then tomorrow, we'll have the entrance test here, after school. In the inside field though since the other one is still being repaired." Kudou announced.

"Yes, sir," Shinsuke replied

As Tenma was walking home, he thought about the events of that day.

 _'Maestro is waking up slowly, I just hope to get to Lancelot before it's too late.'_

Though he felt like he was being followed, he paid no mind to it. As he got to the Kogarashi Manor, he went directly to his room without greeting anyone or even bother to have dinner.

Tomorrow was going to be stressful. He could already feel it, and he didn't like that feeling one bit.

* * *

So, here's the fourth chapter.

I couldn't write fast because I hurt my fingers during my piano lessons (stupid me) so I couldn't type as fast as I normally do.

So I hope no one's upset about me being late.

I've also decided on a date to update my book. And, that will be on the ninth day of every month.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	6. Chapter 5

Previously on Hemophobia

 _'Maestro is waking up slowly, I just hope to get to Lancelot before it's too late.'_

 _Though he felt like he was being followed, he paid no mind to it. As he got to the Kogarashi Manor, he went directly to his room without greeting anyone or even bother to have dinner._

 _Tomorrow was going to be stressful. He could already feel it, and he didn't like that feeling one bit._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashbacks_**

* * *

"The murder of 32-year-old single mother Akira Hiroshima is a total mystery. She was found in an alley on the 7th of September at 10.00 am. It seemed the murderer sadistically stabbed her heart and then proceeded to continue this action on the rest of her body too, making the corpse almost non-recognizable. Two days later, her son was found in an alley not distant from the mother's location. The victim was thirteen years old, before his death, it seems the assassin slashed his right eye before ending his young life the same way he did with Akira. Investigations are still on this case. It seems to be unclear what the culprit's motives are. And the reason for this particularly sadistic way of the two murder."

 **Simeon** Omg! I cannot believe things like this are still happening in the world. May their soul rest in peace.

 **Marylyn Roberts** _Simeon_ Yes, I really hope for them to find their peace in heaven. The way they were killed was absolutely cruel.

 **Justtryingtodraw** And that man should totally pay for that. I mean, who is he to decide when someone gets killed? He must get what he deserves and spend the rest of his shitty life in the prison where he belongs.

 _Tap to load more comments_

Aki couldn't read any more of those awful messages. That morning a notification came on her phone about a news website she signed to long ago and while she was preparing breakfast for Tenma, she decided she was going to read it. But it soon turned out to be an awful idea as she felt like puking as she read the first sentences.

This brought unwanted memories to her brain. Memories she thought to have locked up.

Memories of the dead body of her cousin.

 ** _Tenma's room_**

 ** _I will take away every precious thing you own._**

 ** _I will destroy you._**

Tenma suddenly woke up startled by what he just heard. He ran a hand on his sweaty forehead to wipe away the disgusting liquid. And instinctively touched his right eye, massaging his scar.

"Calm down Tenma, it was only a dream" he whispered to himself biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He had to resist the urge. After all, he promised.

But he didn't know for how long he still could keep that promise. At that moment, Sasuke came to him and started licking his hands, in his way of comforting him.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he replied a rare smile surfacing on his face. "You're the only good thing I have in my childhood other than my mother of course."

Sasuke barked happily at that response.

He got up, went to the toilet, had his bath, brushed his teeth and wore his school uniform.

"Tenma, I prepared breakfast. Come down now." Aki shouted from the kitchen as Tenma was walking down the stairs.

He left his bag on the corridor's floor near the exit and walked into the kitchen. He sat down on the dining table and stared at his food.

"Itadakimasu," he said quietly before taking small bites of his French toast.

When he finished, he stood up and walked to the door.

"I wish you could eat more Tenma," Aki said, her eyes glancing at Tenma almost nervously.

"And you know that wish can't come true," he said, not looking at here before picking up his bag and walking out of the door.

When he got to school, he entered the classroom as soon as the bell rang and sat down at his chair waiting for Kanekoto-sensei to come in.

"Kiritsu," an unknown student said as the door slid open and the man walked in. All the students stood up. "Ki o tsuke"

"Rei," they all bowed down to their sensei, and the man did the same.

"Chakuseki" they all sat down and the lesson started.

 ** _Skip to Shindou's class_**

 _'We only have nine members left. What's more, Tsurugi's joining'_ he thought frowning, 'How do I protect the club? What can I do as a captain?'

 _'Shindou, don't put all this on yourself,'_ Kirino thought, looking at the boy worriedly already knowing what was going through the wavy-haired by's mind: _'You aren't the only one worried about the soccer club.'_

After the lessons, Amagi, Kuramada and Sangoku went to the back of the class to talk.

"If Tsurugi ever tries that again, I'll knock him flat!" the violet-haired teen exclaimed furiously.

"Calm down, Amagi," Sangoku said clenching his teeth. "An observer from Fifth Sector could never understand how we feel."

"Wish we could play soccer as freely as we want," Amagi said, calming down.

"Yeah..." Sangoku said, thinking nostalgically at when he was still in the second team of Raimon's soccer club. Things were really nice then. At least, he didn't know of Fifth Sector. But it all changed as he joined the main team and was forced to watch others pull goals off him without really trying. And damn that was frustrating.

"Get over it already," Minamisawa said pulling him out of his thoughts. "No one can win against Fifth Sector," he concluded

"We know that. And we also know that we have to listen to them if we want to continue playing soccer." Amagi said, grumbling.

"Then put up with it just for another year. At least, our three years of soccer here will look good once we apply for high school." the violet-haired boy said closing the book he was reading and heading for the door.

Amagi slammed his fist on the cupboard, the teacher didn't scold him because apparently, destroying a school property is a very normal thing to do. And Kuramada said clenching his teeth: "Not all of us can get over it easily as you do,"

They looked out of the window and saw Tenma standing there as if he was expecting someone. As of cue, Tsurugi walked towards the brunet, told him some things that the third years obviously didn't hear and together, they walked away.

The second years were looking at them from their classroom too.

"What's he doing with the Seed?" Amagi exclaimed angrily.

Tenma suddenly turned towards the window and glared at Amagi with piercing red eyes almost saying: 'That's none of your fucking business.'

 _'I was right. This guy is one of them'_ Kurama thought, glaring at the brunet as he walked away with the navy-haired teen.

 _(a/n: I'm gonna skip all of Shindou's -guilt-and nothing can be done-speech-scene. I have no time for useless shit. Don't get me wrong, I think Takuto is an amazing guy but I really hated the way he doubted himself so Imma make sure Tenma straightens his ass.)_

 ** _Time skip until the beginning of the test_**

Tenma walked as slowly as possible to the internal field seeing as the external one was still being repaired. He would have wanted to skip but couldn't if he didn't want his ass handed to him later.

"We'll now begin the entrance exam. Matsukaze Tenma," he said, calling all their names as Tenma walked through the door "Nishizono Shinsuke. Kotegawa Sakio. Oshii Tsuyoshi. Kanari Atsunori."

They all responded _(a/n: all except Tenma but I guess you already figured that.)_ excitedly due to their names being called.

"All of you'll be playing as if you were in a real match and your actions will determine whether you pass or fail.

 _'I expected as much. But these are all huh...'_ Sangoku thought, thinking he was hiding his disappointed look but Tenma noticed it and smirked: _'_ _I'll give you something else to be disappointed about'_

 _'No matter who joins, it won't change anything. Nothing can be done'_ Guess who thought that.

At that moment, Tsurugi walked inside and sat down at the audience seat. Tenma noticed this and smirked at him the teen doing the same.

Amagi saw the brunet looking at the navy-haired teen and he glared at him, clenching his fist and teeth but he said nothing. Surprisingly.

"The five of you will go against our second and third years. You can play whatever way you wish. And Tenma, please, don't get yourself expelled from school." Kidou said, looking at the field and Tenma gave him a blank expression.

"The soccer club has only ten members right now. There's no way they'll let me fail," one useless character thought, smirking to himself.

"If I join now, it will look like I was the one to save the soccer club. It'll make me look good in the teachers' eyes," another useless character thought.

The sound of the whistle gave them the signal to begin.

The first student passed it to the second who later passed it to third.

The last person that received the ball started walking/running forward, thinking: _'The famous soccer club may be dropping fast but a regular is still a regular.'_

Kurama walked towards him but stopped as the black-haired boy passed it to red-haired who shouted: "Where do you think you're aiming?"

"It's your trapping that sucks!" he shouted back.

"Tch!" the blue-haired muttered in annoyance and passed the ball to red-haired but the useless guy was unable to stop it.

"Hey! Where'd you learn to pass!" but blue-headed teen just turned around

 _'This is the level they're at huh?'_ Kuramada thought and everybody looked downright disappointed _(a/n: even I was disappointed as I was watching the show.)_

Kuramada later passed the ball to Shinsuke but the boy was unable to stop it due to his petit and untrained figure.

"That was such an easy pass" Hayami muttered as he stopped the ball.

He then kicked it in mid-air, for it to be caught by Tenma who dribbled forward Hamano tried to stop him but Tenma kicked the ball high and moved forward to later retrieve it.

Hamano looked surprised at the way Tenma passed by him, it somewhat reminded him of what Tsurugi did during their match and he frowned at that thought.

As Tenma ran forward, Shindou blocked his way and he smirked "Shindou,"

The wavy-haired teen said nothing as he dashed forward and pushed Tenma out of the way.

 _'Mmmh... Seems I'll have to play a little seriously. Sorry, Kudou.'_ he thought as he hit the ground.

"What's he getting so worked up about," Kirino said, looking surprised that Shindou did that.

 _'Oh, this is getting good'_ Tsurugi thought, interested.

Shindou showed the three useless guys who the boss was by blocking all their useless attempt.

"Tch, captain's getting serious about this,"

"It's because that guy made him angry,"

"Tch, I'm not dealing with this," the three boys said one after the other.

Shinsuke dribbled forward with the ball but Shindou stole the ball from his feet. _'He's so fast I couldn't even see when he took the ball,'_ the little boy thought, looking at Shindou who passed him the ball and then walked away.

"Maybe it was impossible thinking I could enter the team," Shinsuke said in a small voice.

"Tenma took the left-over ball and started dribbling towards the second and third years with incredible speed. As he passed by them, all they felt was wind.

When he got to Shindou, he kicked the ball in the captain's face _(a/n: Gouenji vibes)_ and everyone had shocked expressions seeing what he just did but Shindou didn't react.

"Get up Shindou," Tenma declared, looking at him with dark eyes "Get up and face the fucking life you chose. You chose to play soccer, no one forced you. Then get up and stop behaving like a damn spoilt child. You can't always expect someone to bring what you want for you in a fucking silver plate. You gotta work for it. And if you want something to change about this current situation, you gotta stand your grounds and stop being a fucking brat." Tenma said loudly, not loud enough for it to be a yell but loud for Shindou to hear everything he said.

"No matter how much you try to do something, they just won't come to you," Shindou said, standing up from the ground and ran towards the brunet to steal the ball from him.

Tenma kicked the ball high and shouted: "Nishizono!"

Shinsuke understood what the brunet meant and he felt like he should run to that ball. It was a very strange feeling, almost like the ball was calling unto him. He didn't know why he felt like giving up before. His body suddenly filled with energy as he ran to the direction of the ball, he didn't know why but his instinct told him to jump. And jump he did, much higher than Shindou did. Unfortunately, the wavy-haired teen used his leg to catch the ball before Shinsuke could. But that was enough. That was enough to tell Tenma that his friends, his comrades were still in there somewhere. And somehow, he was going to bring them all out.

The brunet ran towards Shindou and said in a melancholy voice: "Hey Shindou, wanna play my favourite?"

At that sentence, Shindou stopped in his tracks and stared at Tenma, memories flashing through his eyes "Y...you're..." he said, unable to continue due to his voice breaking as he choked on a sob and went to the boy.

"That's enough. The exam is over," Kudou's voice interrupted what was happening in the field. But that didn't stop Shindou from going to hug the brunet.

"20 centuries have passed Shindou, I hope your acting skills haven't passed too," Tenma said, looking at the wavy-haired boy.

Tsurugi smirked at that _'Seems he back,'_ he thought

"I'll now announce the results," Kudou said, looking at the smug-looking 3 useless characters, a panting Shinsuke and a nonchalant Tenma.

"Those who passed are Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke. Those two. That's all," he concluded.

"No fair, why are they the only ones?" Useless one protested, the other useless guys joined him.

"Examine yourself and one day, come back to tell me if you're really worth joining," Tenma said, not looking at them.

They walked away defeated, mumbling useless shit.

"Why did those losers have to join?" the blue-haired said.

"In other words, you guys are worse than losers. Hmm," Tsurugi said, looking amused

"Congratulations Tenma, Shinsuke" Aoi congratulated them.

"Matsukaze Tenma." the brunet said walking to the place Tsurugi was sitting.

"I'm Nishizono Shinsuke. I'm glad to be here" the light-brown haired boy said excitedly.

"Matsukaze," Amagi shouted suddenly, stopping the boy "Why are you always with that seed?" he demanded, looking fiercely at the brunet.

Tenma turned around as his eyes flashed red for a second and he smiled a dark smile, Shindou and Tsurugi started shaking visibly "Well, wouldn't you like to know..."

'The connection is unstable' they both thought at the same time as they ran to stop Tenma from falling or in Tsurugi's case jumped off the audience seats.

* * *

And that's it for this month. I hope it intrigued you.

If anyone has any idea of Tenma's relationship with Raimon please, write it in the comment section. I'm curious to know your theories.

Reviews on my stories actually make me write faster so don't forget to review on this chapter too.

P.S: I'm so happy cause today the new chapter of Aot is out and I can't wait to read it and the new episode of UnOriginal is out too 😁😁.

I am the happiest author in this world. (And if you don't know what UnOriginal is, I recommend it. It's on webtoon.)

PP.S: I cancelled a sentence in this chapter because it didn't go well with my plot. But it's nothing major.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously on Hemophobia_

 _"Matsukaze," Amagi shouted suddenly, stopping the boy "Why are you with that seed?" he demanded, looking fiercely at the brunet._

 _Tenma turned around as his eyes flashed red for a second and he smiled a dark smile, Shindou and Tsurugi started shaking visibly "Well, wouldn't you like to know..."_

 _'The connection is unstable' they both thought at the same time as they ran to stop Tenma from falling or in Tsurugi's case jumped off the audience seats._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 _Sudden flashbacks_

* * *

After the boy was taken home by the Kudou, Tsurugi and Shindou, avoiding the others walked away to a hidden place to talk without being interrupted.

"So, what do you think happened?" the navy-haired boy asked

"Dunno, but probably something bad to make him that unstable," Shindou answered with his eyes closed, trying to mask the slight worry in his voice.

"So, can I put him under your care for some time?" Tsurugi asked, his gaze seemingly indifferent. "I'm supposed to be the 'bad guy' here."

Shindou tried his best to not chuckle at the teen's sentence, nodding positively at his request.

"Then that's that," Tsurugi concluded, standing straight from the wall he was leaning on, walking away with his hands in his pocket.

Though Tsurugi seemed pretty indifferent, Shindou knew he was worried. And who wouldn't be, after all, Tenma had never been like that.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The first day of training, Tenma arrived late. And that didn't go well with the second and third-year classes but only Amagi decided to speak his thoughts and as the brunet entered the meeting room, he stopped the brunet by gripping his shoulders only for Tenma to smack his hand away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed venom dripping off his voice.

That sentence sent shivers down everyone's' spine and they couldn't keep their gazes off him as he walked to the front of the room with the other teens that wanted to join.

"L...let's have the new members introduce themselves," Shindou said, recovering quickly from the shock though not entirely as he had never heard the brunet talk like that.

"Matsukaze Tenma, first year," Tenma said with a bored tone, his gaze not focused on anyone as he walked closer to Tsurugi who was by the wall.

"Next" Shindou continued.

"Nishizono Shinsuke, a first-year. I was a defender in elementary school. I'll do my best so I hope we have a good year.

"Next"

"Hey, you're up. Are you deaf?" Kuramada said, losing his patience. (a.n: Well, he never had it in the first place.)

"Tsurugi Kyuosuke." the navy-haired boy said calmly.

"We're done for with someone like that on the team" Hayami sighed looking at the ground. And though he the maroon-haired teen didn't notice, Tenma glared darkly at him but decided not to say anything much to Kudou's surprise.

"Well, next up are the managers," Haruna said, slamming her hands together excitedly.

"Okay. I'm Sorano Aoi, I'm a first-year student. I hope we have a good year. Please take care of me." the blue-haired girl said seriously.

"Yamana Akane, a second-year," a girl behind Aoi said timidly

"Well then, Seto Midori, a second-year too. Nice to meet y'all," the vermillion-haired girl

"All right! It's our turn now," Sangoku said and Shindou started introducing all the team members to the recruits.

"I'm the soccer club's counsellor, Otonashi Haruna. And this is Coach Kidou," the blue-haired woman said, introducing herself and the man beside her who nodded as she mentioned his name.

"And these are your uniforms," she said, walking towards Tenma and Shinsuke and she handed them to the two teens.

"Come to practice as soon as you change" Shindou stated.

"Do I have to practice too?" Tenma asked Kidou.

"Yes." The man said resolutely, leaving no room for argument.

"Oh well. At least you tried," Tsurugi whispered loud enough for the brunet to hear.

 _Time Skip_

Since the external field still wasn't ready for use, they were once again forced to use the stadium's field.

"Here it comes Hamano," Sangoku shouted before kicking the ball, passing it to the teen with goggles.

"Kay-O," he said, receiving it with his chest. _(a.n: wtf is Kay-O?)_ He passed it to Kurama who dribbled past Minamisawa, passed it to Kirino who passed Kuramada and passed it to Amagi.

 _'What's this shit?'_ Tenma thought, eyes twitching as he watched the team _"train"_ as they called it.

Kirino ran forward and passed it to Shindou who in turn evaded Kurama's sliding and passed it to Minamisawa.

The striker ran forward and prepared for his hissatsu technique.

"Okay, bring it on Minamisawa," Sangoku said, preparing himself to block the shot.

"Sonic Shoot," the striker shouted as he kicked the ball and it went straight to the goal with a speed that broke the barrier of sound.

But Sangoku caught it with his hissatsu Burning Catch.

"He blocked it" Minamisawa muttered tching while the goalkeeper passed it to Hamano for the umpteenth time that day.

Tenma felt like he was going to puke any moment from now and from the corner of his eye, he swore he caught Tsurugi snickering at his misery. No one could blame him though, the whole thing was damn cringy.

'I mean seriously, what the fuck is this?' Tenma thought annoyed.

"Matsukaze" Hamano shouted at the brunet who winced at his loud voice.

"No need to shout thank you very much," he said, catching the ball with his chest and he ran forward.

Minamisawa tried to stop him but Tenma had no time for his shit and he kicked the ball over the striker while he dribbled past him. The ball then fell directly at his feet as he ran forward. He decided to speed up to the goal and no one was able to catch up to him

 _'Damn it, he's so fast.'_ the defenders all thought as the panted, trying to get to the brunet.

As he got closer to the goalpost, Tenma kicked the ball directly at him and Sangoku tried to block it but was unable to do so as the power in the shot overpowered his and almost broke the net.

 _'Who's this kid?'_ the goalkeeper thought, looking shocked at the brunet in front of him.

"That's enough for today." Kudou's voice interrupted the train of thoughts that passed through the teens' brain.

After the training ended, Tenma went home, thinking about the team's low-level soccer and a way to improve it. But, that was none of his business since _he_ was going to arrive soon anyway.

 _Back at the principal's office_

Kudou was still at school because the chairman had called him to the office. Seems the troublesome short man liked making people's life a living hell. The dark-haired man groaned rolling both his visible and non-visible eye as he opened the door to the office.

"Ah Kudou, we've arranged a match for next Sunday," the chairman said as he noticed Kidou enter

 _'Of course. Cause people no longer have their rights to stay home and relax from a hellish week of going to school'_ the man thought annoyed but didn't show said emotion.

"The opponent will be Eito Academy," the thick-eye browed man continued: "And Fifth Sector submitted a score order."

"So, what is it this time?" the man asked with a poker face Kaito Kid would be proud of. _(a.n: I know. But I liked it so much I couldn't bring myself to cancel it.)_

"3-0. Raimon's loss. Got it?" he said frowning more than normally.

"You know what happens if you go against the rules right? Avoid any objectionable behaviour if you would."

"Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?" Kudou asked annoyed that they actually called him for something so insignificant because since Tenma was in the team, he wouldn't abide by Fifth Sector's rules even if he had a knife pressed to his throat.

"Yeah." the short man replied

"Then, I would like to excuse myself," Kudou said and walked out of the room.

"Will it be alright?" Asked the principal who up to that moment had kept his mouth shut.

"Do the usual." the short man said, avoiding his question.

The next day when the match was announced, Shinsuke was very excited at the news, thinking the soccer team was actually strong since its fame was rising pretty high among the soccer fans. The naive little boy didn't know it was all thanks to Fifth sector.

But as soon as Tenma heard the score order, his eyes hardened and Kudou understood that as he had predicted, the boy wasn't going to follow orders.

In the evening, after soccer practice, Shindou was walking home, thinking about stuff, like a certain troublesome brunet _(a/n: seems Shindou's a Nara now. )_

"Shindou-san," a feminine voice said, effectively interrupting his thoughts.

He looked up and saw a lady in her late 40s with purple curly hair, orange glasses and an emerald trench coat.

"Ehm, you're Raimon's soccer club, Shindou-san right?" she continued

"Yes," he replied looking puzzled at her.

"I knew it" she suddenly said excitedly and clapped her hands and dragged a young boy that was hiding behind an electric pole to Shindou. "Hayato! Hayato!"

"This is my son, Hitofude Hayato. He's a midfielder at Eito Academy's soccer club. But he never gets a chance to make shots and that's making his student record look bad. Of course, I've already talked to our coach about it. But he doesn't seem very responsive. So what I had in mind is this..." she said, placing her hand in her bag and she took something out of it.

"They're concert tickets," she said, handing the papers to the teen who stood there staring at her like she was crazy the whole time. "Please take them."

"And what should I do with these?" he asked staring darkly at her.

"I heard your family likes classical music quite a bit. Just one point is enough. One point" she said, holding her glasses and then laughing in a not false way. _(a/n: yeah, pls note the sarcasm.)_  
But she suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of something being torn, she opened her eyes and saw the wavy-haired teen tearing the tickets she had just given him.

"Honestly, I have no time for your shit. If I wanted to go to these concerts, I can perfectly by them by myself. And just to be clear, I have intention on winning against Eito Academy so please stop wasting your time and withdraw your son from the soccer team," he said, dropping the pieces of the torn papers on the ground and walking away.

"Oh, and please, have a nice day," he said turning around before walking away.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 ** _Eito Academy_**

 _"This is the moment you've all been waiting for, the match between Eito Academy and Raimon's soccer club I, Kakuma Ayumu will be commenting for this match."_

As he said that, both teams ran forward and each of the players went to their respective positions.

"Raimon Jr. has a new midfielder, Matsukaze Tenma and a new defender, Nishizono Shinsuke. What kind of plays will these two show us today?"

In the meanwhile, the referee blew the whistle. _"The first half has now started with Raimon's kick-off"_

Minamisawa passed it to Kurama who ran forward and as he saw an opponent running towards him, he passed the ball to Shindou who in turn passed it to Hamano.

Raimon continued like that, making their advance with a series of passes.

 _"Minamisawa heads up."_

As Kakuma said that, a player from the adversary team tried to steal the ball with a sliding, unsuccessfully as Minamisawa avoided it perfectly.

"Minamisawa dodges a charge from Eito Academy."

"How about we keep it up for the first five minutes," The captain of Eito Academy said as he ran in front of Shindou.

But the teen just chuckled: "Whenever did I say we were going to follow Fifth Sector's score order?" he said, running away from the violet-haired boy chuckling at the scared expression the teen had.

Minamisawa kept advancing but a grey-haired boy ran towards him, winked at him before putting his index and thumb fingers in front of his right eye "Thief eye" he said running past Minamisawa and taking the ball from him.

 _"The ball is stolen from Minamisawa!"_

"Thanks," the boy muttered as he advanced looking back at Minamisawa who clenched his fists.

"So that's what you guys decided to do. Well, can't say I didn't expect that" Tenma said loudly before smirking and running towards the adversary net.

The ball was passed to Shindou who saw Tenma smirking at him. He passed it to the brunet who from where he was, kicked the ball to the goal.

In the benches, everyone's eyes widened as the ball entered the net.

 _"And Matsukaze scores a goal, not even leaving the goalkeeper a chance to stop it."_

The brunet returned to his position and everyone ran to him in disbelief.

"Do you know what you just did? Now we aren't gonna be free to play soccer anymore." Kurama all but shouted at him.

Tenma smirked and said: "It seems I didn't make myself clear. I do not obey to Fifth Sector. If y'all want to be pussies, fine by me but I'm not gonna let one fucking organization ruin all I have left"

That being said, he walked away and went back to his position, high-fiving Shindou on his way. There was no need for words, both of them understood each other just by looking at their eyes.

* * *

Yay, and this chapter is done too.

I'm so happy I'm finally on summer vacations so I can dedicate my time to writing some stories I have in mind.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	8. Author's note

As you probably noticed, I'm editing the chapters I've written for now. After reading my story for the umpteenth time, I decided I didn't like the errors I was making and as a native English speaker, I just couldn't let that be.

Though there is no need for you to go and read it again seeing as there are no major changes in the plot so no need to worry.

The new chapter will be up at 8:00 EST

Eztr.

 **Lazulie x LuLu: I'm glad you found my story interesting. Hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, the details about Tenma will be revealed sooner or later.**

 **Catmeow123: Glad to know you liked the chapter. Expect to see more of sassy Tenma in the near future.**


	9. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, I'm alive. And back publishing. I'm gonna try to be updating regularly now._**

 ** _Now unto the story_**

* * *

 _Previously on Hemophobia_

 _"Do you know what you just did? Now we aren't gonna be free to play soccer anymore." Kurama all but shouted at him._

 _Tenma smirked and said: "It seems I didn't make myself clear. I do not obey to Fifth Sector. If y'all want to be pussies, fine by me but I'm not gonna let one fucking organization ruin this all I have left"_

 _That being said, he walked away and went back to his position, high-fiving Shindou on his way. There was no need for words, both of them understood each other just by looking at their eyes._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashbacks_**

* * *

"What is going on here?" hissed the captain of Eito Academy when he went to Shindou's side

"I told you didn't I, I have intention on winning this game," he remarked with a smirk.

The whistle was blown again: _"This time, it's Eito Academy's kick-off."_

They didn't have time to move forward and Shindou stole the ball from them and smirked, looking back at Tenma.

 _'What's he doing?'_ that was what went through the whole team's mind as they were surprised to see Shindou acting against Fifth Sector's score order.

It was true that Eito Academy was getting famous amidst soccer fans because it was apparently very strong. But this proved to be false as the match was entirely one-sided, with Tenma or Shindou scoring each time. They didn't even get a chance to try to score a goal and at the end of the first half, the score was 3-0 Eito Academy's loss.

The whistle of the first half was blown and both teams went to their benches.

 _"This is a totally one-sided match. Will Eito Academy be able to make up for these lost goals?"_

"W...what is wrong with Raimon?" Eito Academy's coach muttered, his eyes widening as he looked at the score. That wasn't what the Fifth Sector planned.

The Raimon players were equally as troubled, not expecting Shindou to act that way.

"S...Shindou, what is wrong with you?" Sangoku asked the question that was troubling everyone but they found it difficult to explain their confusions.

"I'm tired of being always oppressed by the Fifth Sector. I want to win not because I'm told to but because I know I have the strength to. And I'm gonna fight, with or without you," he replied, shocking everyone before excusing himself to the washroom.

Tenma smirked albeit noticing the scowl Kurama was sending his way as Shindou was walking away.

As the teen was washing his hands, he noticed the captain of Eito Academy glaring at him "What is wrong with you Shindou-san? Are you that eager to be destroyed by Fifth Sector?"

Shindou smirked at this but said nothing and walked away but the latter was not having that so he gripped his shoulders: "Saewatari-san, if I were you, I would not do that," Shindou advised not wanting to retort to any form of violence. It was then that the purple-haired boy noticed the gleaming red eyes that were piercing through his body, keeping him firmly in the position he was.

He slowly removed his hands from the wavy-haired teen shoulders and Shindou smiled at him: "See now, that wasn't so difficult," he had a slight mockingly tone though it wasn't noticeable to the petrified teen.

 _"Both teams are about to start. The point difference is three points. Will Eito Academy recover from this one-sided match?"_

The whistle was blown and Eito Academy started by the two forwards at the beginning of the formation passing the ball to each other but unfortunately, for them, it was immediately stolen by Shindou. All further attempts to retrieving the ball were useless since the moment the object was with Shindou, he went straight to the goalpost and scored another goal.

"Goal, that's the 4th goal for Raimon. It seems there's nothing Eito Academy can do to catch up anymore."

No one could say anything at what Shindou and Tenma were doing, they knew they couldn't stop them. Then again those two were ruining their chances of ever playing soccer again. Why were they so selfish? That was the question racing through every player of Raimon's mind.

They didn't even notice when the match was done. The score...

Everyone lifted their gazes to the scoreboard and their eyes widened what was there was astonishing.

"W...wow! Eito Academy was owned by Raimon's captain and the new member, Matsukaze Tenma. Raimon won with _6-0_ against Raimon."

 _'It's official, we're screwed.'_ was the thought that went through Raimon's main team's mind.

Everyone gathered looking at Shindou, Tenma and Shinsuke who were happy at the result, though a certain brunet was pretty indifferent.

Unseen by all, but one, a man walked away from the stadium, having gathered all the information he needed though he didn't seem happy at what he saw.

The trip back to Inazuma town was pretty silent and tense. Everyone wanted to say something but the words couldn't come out as they remembered Shindou's resolute look as he declared he wanted to win the match, which he did.

Back at Raimon, the chairman was panicking: "What! 6-0 Raimon's win? This is going against regulations" He said, putting the score order in front of the principal's face whose reply was: "I...I have no idea how that happened,"

"Bring Kudou-kun here at once" the white-haired man ordered.

"Y...yes sir" was the principal's reply as he ran immediately to execute the order giving to him.

"How am I going to explain this to Fifth Sector?" the white-haired man sighed as he sat down back on his chair. "But wait" he stopped and smirked: "This could be the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him.

That night, there was a man in a room with four computers, switched on while he was working on one. His phone suddenly rang and he picked the call.

"Hello. This is Megane," he said, continuing his work.

"It's me, Kudou. Begin the operation as we planned," he ordered, looking at the city lights during the night.

"I've been waiting for this," the man working exclaimed as he interrupted the call. "The real fun is just beginning"

 ** _The next day_**

Raimon's main team couldn't concentrate during the practice and this was making their plays worse than usual. Tenma didn't even bother to play with them as he knew it would only be a waste of his time so he sat down at an angle, completely ignoring the glares they sent his way.

"What is wrong with y'all? Concentrate!" Kuramada shouted after noticing the many flaws in the team's performance.

"Say what you like but..." was the idle reply from Minamisawa.

"We just can't get into it." A little discouraged voice said.

"What did you say?" Kuramada asked, looking at Hayami, the one who had spoken.

"Well, to begin with, the coach has resigned and we're probably gonna be screwed when Fifth Sector sends another coach." Hayami continued.

Hearing that, Kuramada would have wanted to say something but he hesitated and they all looked at Shindou and Tenma thinking it was all their fault they were having such unnecessary problems.

 ** _More negative conversations later_**

A man came towards the field they were training and called the attention of everyone there. The sun was blocking his features but Haruna and Tenma who rolled his eyes knew who it was.

As the man went down the stairs, everyone recognized him and gasped as they saw who it was: Endou Mamoru and the man gave his famous large grin at their reactions.

"Is this everyone?" he asked Haruna who had run to him before.

"Yes, no one is absent," Kirino replied and the man nodded at the response.

"Okay. I'm Raimon's new coach from today on." The man sounded excited and everyone gape as they heard that sentence.

 _'Tch! Troublesome!'_ Tenma thought, looking slightly annoyed.

"I look forward to working with you all," he concluded.

"Seriously!" Kurama exclaimed, the surprise having dissipated from his face.

"Now that's a surprise," Kirino commented.

"Here's the schedule after school: we'll be training near the riverbank grounds," Endou told the team who looked at each other in utterly confused at the chosen field by the new coach.

Endou having understood the looks exchanged between them said: "You might be able to see something you can't see from the school grounds.

"Why would we need to see that?" Hayami asked, doing nothing to hide his doubts.

"In order to win," Endou replied.

"To win...?" Minamisawa repeated.

"I'm sure if we all train together, Raimon will be able to get stronger." the adult brunet affirmed.

"Count me out," Tenma remarked walking away from the field.

Everyone was shocked at what Tenma did, it was true, they had no intention of going to the riverbank grounds but they weren't going to bluntly say it to the man's face. Though Endou looked to not care at what Tenma said and he smirked at him.

"Well then, I'll be waiting," he said and walked away after Tenma.

"Tenma, how are you feeling?" Endou called as he got next to the brunet.

"Fine, I guess..." the teen whispered remembering the feeling he had that day and how he had almost succumbed to his old habits.

"Well, how about you come to my house today? Natsumi surely misses you." Endou said, remembering the promise he made to his wife.

The following day, Shindou, Shinsuke and surprisingly Tsurugi arrived at the riverbank, they were surprised to see Tenma and Endou there.

"Hey, Tenma, thought you said you weren't coming," Shinsuke commented looking at the brunet and saw that he was, in fact, wearing casual clothes.

"Yeah, he's here just because I forced him. Although he's not going to train," Endou replied for him.

As soon as he saw the brunet, Tsurugi abandoned every intention he had to train with the man and went to sit down next to him.

"I thought you still wanted to play the part of the bad guy," Tenma whispered looking at Endou as he was giving orders to the only two serious with their training.

Tsurugi chuckled not questioning the fact that he knew; after all, _the King_ was very good at reading him. "Yeah, initially I didn't want to come but my brother convinced me. By the way, he was asking when you will drop by."

"I'll make sure I do that soon," Tenma replied and stayed silent zoning out.

 _You can't hide forever._

 _I will find you._

Tenma's eyes hurriedly fluttered open to see that it was already sunset. He touched his face to see tears there. Furthermore, Tsurugi and Shindou were looking at him slightly distressed. It seemed he had emitted a dark aura while he was zoned out. He knew the cause was the vision he had. Though what disturbed him slightly was he couldn't remember.

The next few days, the other members started coming to the riverbank to spy on the few that was there and they were surprised as they saw Tenma and Tsurugi sitting near the field. They looked like they were talking softly.

Looking at Shinsuke, Endou and Shindou have so much fun playing soccer was nostalgic.

What had changed? What had happened to those innocent smiles after a nice game played with all their strengths? Those times sure had been fun.

"Hey! Don't stay back there guys, come out here" Endou called out, stunning them because he knew they were there this whole time. They all came out looking somewhat embarrassed at the fact that they were spotted from their utterly terrible hiding spot.

First, he made them gather in front of the goalpost.

"For starters, show me your kick strength. One shoot each," Endou declared.

Kurama offered to start first and walked forwards: "Okay, Kurama will start first," Endou shouted.

The light-haired teen kicked the ball into the goal and Endou complimented him.

"Next is Hamano,"

The black-haired boy kicked the ball into the goal and so did the others that came after him.

"Okay Tsurugi, it's your turn," Endou said, looking at the position Tenma and Tsurugi placed themselves.

Much to the team's surprise, the navy-haired boy didn't protest and walk to kick the ball too. That made them question if the person in front of them was the same Tsurugi that had tried to destroy the second team a week ago.

Well, pretty much like the others, he scored and went to sit back down. All this was done without uttering a single word.

"Tenma, it's your turn now," Endou's gaze softened a bit as he was talking to the brunet: "Everybody's scored a goal so you have to do it too."

 _'Mmmh, so that's why you dragged me here'_ the brunet thought, looking at the man with an emotionless gaze.

Having nothing against, he stood up and went to the ball although he noticed Kurama's "Tch" and most of the team's frown, he paid no attention to that.

He kicked the ball and the net looked like it was having a difficult time holding the power of the shot without breaking _(a/n: and that's saying something since the material of the soccer nets in Inazuma eleven is_ _pretty durable_ _)_ and went back to sit.

"That's all for today's practice!" a voice shook them out of their bewilderment.

"Just one shoot?" Hamano observed.

"So, what was it that we were able to see here that we wouldn't have seen from the school grounds" Kurama requested, not understanding the use of what they went to do there.

"You all came here to train for winning right?" Endou asked, looking at all of them. "Then you've seen it! The expressions of your friends with their goal set for victory. The expressions of guys who want to play real soccer." Everyone looked at each other knowing what he said was correct.

"I'll be waiting at the school grounds tomorrow." he declared before walking towards Tenma.

Since everyone had finally parted ways, Tenma and Endou decided to go too.

"I spent the last few days at your house. Are you sure Aki-nee is alright with that?" Tenma interrupted the silence with a quiet voice.

"Course. I told her you would be spending some time with me and Natsumi." the adult brunet exclaimed.

At the Inazuma Tower.

Endou and Tenma got close to the tower and the younger brunet noticed Kudou's presence so he decided to wait for the man to finish whatever he had to do with the black-haired man.

"Ah, Endou! Sorry for pushing the trouble unto you." Kudou said as Endou arrived at the place he was seated.

"It's okay! Although I must admit I was a little surprised when I got the call from you." Endou said, looking seriously at the man as he noticed the mood change.

"The condition of soccer has decayed." the man started "The soccer we once knew it no longer exists. There's no meaning in victory anymore. After the assumed victory, all that's left is a grim feeling from betraying soccer. Soccer has become a tool to gain fame. Those passionate feelings that were once in this sport no longer exist. So this is how people took the world championship title we fought for huh?"

"Coach, I want to bring back Raimon as it used to be," Endou said after the man concluded his speech. _(a/n: honestly, every time they make a long-ass speech, I feel like they wrote it all down on a paper and they're giving it hidden glances.)_

"But the enemy this time is far greater than anyone we've ever faced."

"Fifth Sector huh?" Endou finished for him.

"Yeah, not only do they have control on soccer schools but they are gradually in their way to controlling the entire soccer world." the man stopped "Raimon is at the peak of their despair. But there's still hope." the man smiled and stood up.

"They're in your hands now Endou. Both Raimon's future and soccer's. Hang in there coach Endou," he patted the elder brunet's shoulder, picked his stuff and walked away. His words disappearing within the wind

"I won't give up either."

Endou walked to the exit too and found Tenma waiting for him, he patted the brunet a bit and they both walked away to his car in silence.

An ominous feeling creeping into the younger brunet's skin.

* * *

Yeah, guys, that's it for this month. I found this one particularly hard to write due to lack of some ideas and the devastatingly overwhelming heat.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and for Attack on Titan manga readers out there, enjoy the new chapter that came out today.

P.s: So yeah, I change something. In this fic, Endou has a car and goes to work every day with it. With work, I intend he goes to Raimon because coaching a team is a job. A very well paid one at that.

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	10. Chapter 8

_Previously on Hemophobia_

 _"They're in your hands now Endou. Both Raimon's future and soccer's. Hang in there coach Endou,"_

 _"I won't give up either."_

 _Endou walked to the exit too and found Tenma waiting for him, he patted the brunet a bit and they both walked away in silence._

 _An ominous feeling creeping into the younger brunet's skin._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashbacks_**

 _A/N: I've decided that from now on I'll be calling Tsurugi by his first name._

* * *

A vermillion-haired woman walked out of the kitchen, looking at the time and noticed her husband was already up, looking at the television. Probably watching anything soccer related, however, as she got closer to the room.

"Yesterday at 11:30 pm, the body of 32-year-old single mother Etsu Fujimoto was found. Investigators presume her murderer was the same person that killed Akira Hiroshima and her son seeing she was murdered the same way..." The woman stopped for a moment and put her index finger in her right ear like she was trying to hear something: "Her thirteen son was found now at an alley not distant from the mother's position. Just like the previous murder, he had his right eye slashed and was killed. After some examinations, it was confirmed that some chlorine was in his circulatory system. The culprit's motive is still unclear and there seems to be no connection between the two mothers and sons except the fact that both mothers are divorced. The only thing clear for now is the fact that the identity of the killer is the same if the way of the four murders has anything to tell. This is morning breaking news and we'll be right back."

As he noticed his wife, he immediately switched off the news and looked at the wide-eyed woman.

"Endou-kun, you don't think it's him do you?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not. The police have taken his years ago. It can't be him. It mustn't be him." He replied, the same horrified expression as his wife on his face.

Just on cue, Tenma came down rubbing his eyes and yawning. He went to the kitchen, made himself a coffee, drank it and went back upstairs, without paying minimal attention to the two in the other room. It would still be an hour before he woke up completely. That was enough time for the two to compose themselves.

An hour later, Tenma finally came down, he saw Endou and Natsumi in the kitchen having breakfast.

"So, when are we going to go?" he asked the man, walking towards the living room. He didn't want to eat anything not liking the idea of throwing up later.

"Tenma, please come and eat something. Even if it's just little," Natsumi pleaded, seeing the direction the brunet was heading. The brunet sighed, he loved his aunt, she was one of the people that helped him in his lowest time and helped him get back to his feet. So he went to sit and ate a little. Though the food was terrible, he wouldn't tell her that.

When they were done, Tenma and the older brunet stood up to get to school. Endou stopped at a newsstand saying he wanted to buy something for a moment. When he finished, he went back to the car noticing how Tenma was deep in thoughts.

"So, care to share what you're thinking about?" he asked starting the car.

"Nothing much. Just a few nightmares I've been having recently. Though I can't recall what exactly happens," he replied and then fell back silent.

Endou didn't know what to say to that so he kept shut and the whole journey to school was made in silence.

As they entered the meeting room in the soccer building, Tenma noticed Shinsuke and Aoi were there, watching Holy Road's last year final match.

"Oh, you guys are early!" Endou exclaimed as he entered, walking towards the wall with a poster in his arm. "Are you the only ones here?" he then asked.

"Yes! Which is a shame since everyone came yesterday to the riverbank," Aoi replied.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," Endou said to reassure them, he attached the object and looked at it satisfied.

Seeing what he did, Aoi and Shinsuke immediately ran to him, looking at the poster. In a horrible green colour, was the word Holy Road and in the background was a line of Fifth Sector's flags at their left and at their right was a group of identical-looking kids that looked like they were at some institute of death.

"Holy Road," Shinsuke breathe out.

"When I was your age, the tournament was called Football Frontier," Endou said and as on cue, the rest of the club members entered the room.

"Good morning," Sangoku said, pulling their attention from the poster and so do the others as they entered.

"Good morning, Senpai!" Shinsuke and Aoi greeted back, bowing slightly.

To everyone's surprise, Tsurugi entered too and sat next to Tenma almost like it was a normal thing.

Endou snapped their attention back on himself clapping his hands together: "Everyone, the Holy Road district preliminaries are coming soon. Now, let's start morning practice!"

After the practice, the principal came to call Endou informing him the Chairman wanted to talk to him.

"Alright, guys, that'll be enough for this morning. We shall practice again after lessons," he told the teenagers and followed the man.

As he got to the office and entered, he walked into the room and stood in front of the short man that still looked as constipated as before.

"Fifth Sector has given us a score order," the man said: "In the first match of this year's Holy Road district preliminaries, Raimon will lose 2-0"

"We don't score?" Endou asked, looking serious.

"Fifth Sector's decisions are absolute," the principal said smiling smugly. Little did he know...

"I see. Well then, if you'll excuse me," he said, bowing slightly and exiting the room. Outside the office, stood the blue-haired manager a worried expression was painted her face.

"It was about Holy Road, right?" she asked

"Seems that we lose," the man responded, he then smirked: "But I'm not going to tell to others that."

During the afternoon practise, true to his words, he said nothing to the teenagers and when finished, Tenma came to him and said: "I'm going home with Kyousuke today."

He then walked to the locker rooms to change to his normal clothes. After that, he walked out with the navy-haired boy though the direction they were directed wasn't that of the Kogarashi manor.

As they walked towards the hospital Kyousuke decided to start a conversation: "My brother knew for the past seven years ago. And he didn't tell me."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're pouting Kyousuke," the brunet replied, chuckling silently.

"But although I'm not _(a/n: The Tsurugi Kyousuke does not pout)_ , I've got all rights to pout. I mean he told me he knew the day I found out and since then he's been pestering me to bring you over. He's a real pain," the navy-haired boy said in slight annoyance.

"Well, I was going to ask you if he remembered anyway so he wouldn't have had to wait," Tenma replied

The two soon got to the hospital and went to Kyousuke's brother's room. The navy-headed had the brunet wait outside the room and went in.

As he entered, he found his brother in his wheelchair by the window as always.

"Nii-san," he said interrupting the elder's train of thought.

"Kyousuke!" Yuuichi exclaimed, turning his gaze to his little brother making the navy-haired smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kyousuke asked.

"Pretty good today," Yuuichi replied "Although I would feel a lot better if you let a certain someone visit me," he added without a thought.

"I knew you were going to say that so..." he said, rolling his eyes and smirking knowingly and went to open the door "So I decided to satisfy your selfish needs"

"Tenma," the elder Tsurugi exclaimed in joy and would have jumped up if he could so the brunet went in his stead and hugged the man. _(a/n: well, he's 18 so...)_

"So you finally decided to stop being a little shit eh Kyousuke?" he commented as soon as he separated from the brunet laughing inwardly at the tick mark that appeared on the younger Tsurugi's face.

"Yuuichi-san, it's been a while," Tenma greeted the young man with a small smile.

The three decided to talk outside, so they went to the hospital's garden. Children were playing soccer there and it made Tenma slightly nostalgic. He had been like them once. So carefree.

He watched as the ball landed amid Yuuichi's legs and the children shouting if he could give it back to them. The elder Tsurugi raised his hands shouting a yes and then tried to give them back the ball with his legs unsuccessfully, then he decided to just throw the object at them. And the brunet noticed Kyousuke looking at his brother, guilt flashed in his eyes.

"So, what happened to your legs this time?" the brunet asked bluntly: "Last time you were incapacitated during a war. What happened?"

"Well, I was still 12 at that time," Yuuichi commenced: "Kyousuke and I were playing soccer when it suddenly got stuck in a tree. Kyousuke tried to get it back but fell. And all my bones were cracked due to me softening his fall."

"I see... And have you found anything you could do about it?" Tenma asked.

"Well, taking surgery could fix it but we don't have enough money for the latest medical technologies overseas," Kyousuke responded and Tenma understood the reason he was a seed without him continuing the sentence.

"But, if I may ask, why are you asking these questions? You can't heal it as that would bring unnecessary problems," Yuuichi said, looking at the brunet questioningly.

"Well, I can pay for the surgery," Tenma announced suddenly making the two brothers' eyes widen.

"What?!" Kyousuke exclaimed.

"Yeah. I just have to ask my uncle. He has everything that belongs to me right now. Since I'm not yet an adult," he continued, leaving both male's silent.

Seeing how the two were speechless, he said: "Well, you don't have to answer immediately. Take your time."

Before he could stand up, Yuuichi stopped him and blinked away a few tears, looking at him with gratitude: "Thank you so much, Tenma."

He looked at Kyousuke but the boy was looking away, probably because he didn't want them to see his almost tear-filled face. At that, Tenma couldn't help a small smile. He was happy Kyousuke would be able to play soccer with his brother again. He was happy that even though he was useless and cause of death to everybody around him, he still was able to help someone.

"There's no need for you to thank me Yuuichi-san. Consider it thanks for everything you've done in the past," Tenma said.

Kyousuke stood up, telling his brother he had to follow Tenma home. The three greeted each other as soon as Yuuichi returned to his room and went to the manor where Tenma lived.

As they were walking, a man walked past them, his whole demeanour was screaming 'I'm-insane'.

Tenma started shivering, remembering the aura of the man that had ruined his life.

 ** _One body fell._**

 ** _And another._**

 ** _Another again._**

 ** _This procedure continued until there were 10 bodies of young children, just seven or eight years old._**

 ** _The man soon got closer to the shivering brunet standing in the middle, pulled him up by his neck and whispered: "I will take everything you love and rip it to shreds. Just like you did." The man smirked as he looked at the boy thrashing, trying to free himself from his grip._**

 ** _He would certainly take pleasure in killing him._**

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Cliff hanger...

Dear little readers,

If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive this cliff hanger in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to this story. _(Please, tell me you recognise this.)_

I know, the chapter is shorter than normal and the and the cliff hanger was cruel of me but you know what, I did it intentionally because I want to know what you think will happen now.

I am slowly revealing information on Tenma's problems (trust me, they are a lot) cause I do not want a fast-paced story and I want to involve the readers. So review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated (flames will be laughed at).

And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer though this is not the first cliff hanger I will leave.

Muhahahaha...

Yours truly

Eztr

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	11. Chapter 9

_"Previously on Hemophobia._

 _"My brother knew for the past seven years. And he didn't tell me."_

 _"So, what happened to your legs this time?" the brunet asked bluntly: "Last time you were incapacitated during a war. What happened?"_

 _"Well, I can pay for your surgery," Tenma announced suddenly making the two brothers' eyes widen._

 _"I will take everything you love and rip it to shreds. Just like you did." The man smirked as he looked at the boy thrashing, trying to free himself from his grip._

 _He would certainly take pleasure in killing him._

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 ** _Sudden flashbacks_**

* * *

Tenma was having a hard time breathing, he instinctively touched his scarred right eye. He then gripped his head tightly.

He wanted to scream out loud, yell out in agony but he couldn't.

He promised he wouldn't do anything anymore, but all promises are meant to be broken. His eyes became blood red, all light vanishing from his eyes. He wanted to lift that man and crush him.

But something touched his shoulder, as he noticed the warmth of the object on that part of his body, he turned around to see Kyousuke looking worriedly at him. The brunet's eyes turned to normal and he collapsed.

Kyousuke was devastated as he saw the brunet fall on the ground. He knew something was wrong as the man passed by them because the brunet's whole demeanour had turned somewhat dark.

He picked the brunet up and frowned as he noticed how light-weighted the teen was and ran towards the manor's direction.

Several minutes later, he pressed the bell, notifying Aki of his presence. She came outside and saw a panting Kyousuke with a passed out Tenma on his back.

She gasped and ran to take Tenma from the exhausted teen, leading him inside with Tenma in her arms. She told the navy-headed to wait for her in the lounge while she took Tenma to his room.

She came back a few minutes later and offer the boy a cup of water _(a/n: when I have a guest, the first thing mother tells me to do is to offer them water. But you can imagine whatever you want. I don't mind.)_

"What happened to him?" she asked the boy, trying to hide her emotions but her shaky voice betrayed her.

The navy-haired boy didn't know what to tell him, he didn't want to lie to her 'cause it wouldn't be fair. But at the same time, he couldn't tell her the truth as it wasn't his story to tell and he wasn't completely sure why it had happened either. Although that strange man certainly had something to do about it. So what to do? He contemplated his answer for a while before saying: "I don't know. We were coming back from school when he suddenly collapsed."

That wasn't exactly a lie, they were coming from school after all although they had decided to pass by the hospital and he only left out the detail of the strange psychopath that passed by them. So yeah, it wasn't exactly a lie.

The woman seemed to accept his answer but that only made her more worried as theories on what made the brunet pass out passed through her mind but she didn't voice out her thinking.

The navy-haired boy excused himself saying he had a few things to do, namely a few homework. Well, in the end, he did indeed lie but that was because the atmosphere was becoming a bit too silent and awkward for him.

The next day found a brunet walking down the stairs, wincing a bit as he took each step. He mumbled an almost silent greeting and exited the room before Aki could say anything.

Tenma decided he wasn't going to participate in the morning practice and told Endou, earning him worried looks from Kyousuke and Shindou and narrowed eyes from said Coach. The man said nothing and agreed to Tenma sitting out practice.

After morning lessons the team went to the club's briefing room with Endou entering last. He started by saying: "Our match up for the first match in Holy Road has been decided. Raimon is playing against Tengawara Jr. High," he concluded, earning a few grunts from the soccer players.

"Tengawara, huh?" Kuramada repeated in a displeased voice

"Those guys are known for playing dirty," Amagi added.

"Tengawara's team uses a very solid defence formation," Endou continued as the screen of the board was lit, presenting Tengawara's formation. "Whether it comes to shaking them up from the sides, or using long passes to break through the centre, Shindou, your judgement as captain will be the key to this match."

"Aren't there any score orders from Fifth Sector?" Kurama suddenly asked, interrupting anything Shindou would have said at that moment and Endou didn't say a thing.

"That's right," Hamano said, "Although we did come second to the championship last year, I wouldn't put it past them to give an order in the first match considering the trouble we gave them at the Eito's match."

Everyone glared at Tenma at the mentioning of the Eito Academy match though Kurama's glare was a lot less subtle.

"Yes, there is an order for this match," he admitted, not wanting to deceive them. Besides they had to agree to want to fight Fifth Sector of their own free will otherwise the rebellion wouldn't be of a group of teens who wanted to play real soccer but of teens who were deceived to accomplish that goal.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Sangoku asked

"Because there was no need to," he replied, receiving shocked gasps from most of the players in the room. "We're going to win this match!"

"If you do that, the soccer club will surely be finished this time," Sangoku raised his voice, shocking the others by standing up suddenly.

"No matter who it is, I won't let anyone decide the results before a match," Endou simply replied.

"Coach, please understand that we're putting up with this because of our future," the third-year tried to convince the older man.

"No, I don't get it. I don't even want to try. If that kind of soccer is useful for your future, then it's not even soccer anymore." Endou replied and Sangoku gave a disapproving grunt at his answer.

"Sorry, but I disagree with you on this," he said, "No matter what you say, I'll be following Fifth Sector's order. Whatever it is."

The rest of the team approving of his decision and following him outside the room, except Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma who hadn't said a word since the whole ordeal started. There was no one at practice that day, due to Tenma and Shindou not wanting to play and Shinsuke couldn't practice by himself.

After afternoon lessons as Tenma was going back home, he sat down at the stairs leading to the riverbank field, thinking about what happened the previous day.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Aki put the teen to bed and exited the room, looking at the door worriedly before walking towards the stairs._**

 ** _The brunet's face contorted in pain, biting his lip from yelping in pain. He was sweating bullets and he suddenly woke up, pulling the covers off, flinching away as if trying to hide away from something. He couldn't do this._**

 ** _He went to the toilet and closed the door on himself. He knew he promised not to do this anymore but he couldn't stop. He needed some way of releasing himself from 'him'._**

 ** _Slash._**

 ** _He slit his wrist and continued on the other one too, even going as far as slashing his thighs._**

 ** _He was starting to pant a bit, the sight of too much blood nauseating him but he couldn't stop. Once he started again, it was difficult to stop it because this was the only way of truly relieving himself from the cruelty of the world._**

 ** _Once he noticed what he did, the damage was already done and the blood loss was quite a lot but he didn't care. He felt a whole lot better, He quickly expertly bandaged his wrist and thighs being and cleared up the evidence of ever being there. Knowing she would be devastated if she found out what he had done. He exited the bathroom, staggering._**

 ** _End Flashback_**

The brunet didn't notice how much time had passed that he just stood there thinking of his previous actions but when he eventually decided to go home, Sangoku arrived in his bike and stopped in front of him: "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his head to reveal empty eyes that crept the third-year out a bit: "Sangoku-senpai."

"Running errands?" he asked, noticing the things he had in the bike basket.

"Yeah, I'm in charge of dinner tonight," the elder replied a bit unnerved at the brunet's monotone voice.

"Oh, then I'll leave you to continue your work senpai," the brunet said, turning around to walk away but the voice of the latter stopped him: "Hey Tenma, wanna come over?"

The brunet was taken aback by the question. Out of all people that would say that to him, Sangoku was the least expected (after Kurama) especially after what happened earlier that day.

Tenma tried to refuse the offer but Sangoku wouldn't hear any of that so the next few minutes found Tenma and the elder walking towards the third-year's apartment.

The table was filled with goodies that the elder had prepared for dinner. Tenma didn't want to be disrespectful, so he could not let Sangoku's effort to go to waste.

"It's good," he said after taking the first bite: "Almost like Aki-nee's cooking."

"Aki-nee?" Sangoku asked, giving the brunet a perplexed look.

"She's one of my relatives and helps me with a lot of things. I'm currently residing at her manor due to certain circumstances," he replied.

"I'm home," a feminine voice said, entering the kitchen. The woman was like a female version of Sangoku entered she was just less tan. She wore office clothes and had a necklace.

"Welcome back. You're early" Sangoku said as he recognized the voice of the woman that entered.

"Yeah, the meeting ended earlier," she answered, her eyes shifting to the other member in the room.

"Oh, a friend?" she said when she noticed the seated brunet: "That doesn't happen often" she finished.

"Good evening," Tenma greeted politely standing, "I'm one of his juniors in the soccer club, Matsukaze Tenma."

"So you're from the club huh Tenma-kun?" She repeated.

 _'Yeah, like I just didn't say that.'_ The first-year thought rolling his eyes slightly.

"Coming back from practice?" she asked and Tenma hummed in approval.

"You guys are aiming for the championship this year too right? For Holy Road," she asked again and Tenma glanced at his elder who was a bit nervous.

"Come and eat while the food's still hot," Sangoku said, not letting Tenma respond. Well, not that the brunet wanted to give the woman a reply.

"My son doesn't talk about soccer much," the woman commented as she took her seat on the table, "Maybe it's because he's reached that age," she said, moving her head closer to Tenma who just stared at her highly amused though the emotion didn't show on his face.

"With no father around, he doesn't talk to me that much anymore. It has me in a pickle." She said, "Tenma, are you like that with your family too?" she asked and Tenma's expression darkened for a slight second. The emotion passed so fast through his face that the others in the room thought they imagined it.

After the dinner, Tenma said, looking at the smiling faces of the mother-son pair: "Thanks for the meal"

"But you ate next to nothing," Sangoku said, his tone filled with worry. The brunet did not respond and silence filled the room making it quite awkward.

"Tenma-kun, what's your position?" the woman suddenly asked.

"The normal position I occupy is that of a midfielder but I can take any other position if the situation requests for it," he replied, cleaning his mouth with a tissue.

"Mmmh, does that mean you have made shoots?" she asked pure curiosity on her face.

"Shoot? Yeah, I've made a few. But I don't think you've ever seen the matches I've played in," the brunet responded.

"So, what's your speciality?" she asked again, more interested in the brunet's soccer abilities.

 _"Well shit, I think this just became an interrogation,'_ the brunet thought and said:"Well, dribbling. When it comes to dribbling I've never fallen second to anyone,"

"Really?!" the woman exclaimed excitedly and Sangoku didn't have anything to say since the brunet was a lot better than he let on and he had a feeling that wasn't the only thing the brunet was good at.

 ** _A throne room._**

 ** _A navy haired was in front of him. He didn't recognize him but he had a feeling he had always known him. In front of them, smiling, stood a brunet with a long cape behind him and a crown on his head. He seemed like he was saying something but he couldn't hear what. Next to him was a light blue-greenish haired and a dark blue-haired boy._**

 ** _He looked at himself. He was dressed like a knight just like the navy-haired the only difference was that the latter had a blue cape._**

 ** _'W...why am I dressed like this?' he thought, moving his hands to notice that that was indeed his body. He turned around to see other people but their faces were somewhat blurry. But he noticed the colour of their hair: a pink-haired, a purple-headed, a light-blue-haired, a black-haired, another navy-haired, a maroon-haired, a second black-haired, a teal-haired, another with blueish-purple hair, a grey-haired, a dark-brownish-haired, an orange-haired._**

 ** _They were adults. But why were they so familiar?_**

Tenma looked at the absent gaze of the elder and stood up. He went to the woman who a minute ago excused herself to prepare some tea: "I have to leave now. Otherwise, my Aki-nee will get worried," he told her.

"Of course," she said smiling at the brunet at lead him to the front door, before exiting the room, he bowed down and thanked her for the dinner once again.

She sighed as she noticed Sangoku still seated on the dinner table. He had a contemplative and serious look on his face.

She shook him and he jumped slightly in fright and stood up to go to take a shower not wanting to think about what just happened.

When he finished, he got dressed and started doing his homework _(a/n: such a good student you are Sangoku.)_ His mother soon came to offer him a cup of tea and asked: "Hey Taichi, did something happen to Tenma?"

"Not that I know of," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"He seems different," she started, "Like something terrible has happened to him. His face lacks warmth. I can't explain it but his cold demeanour implies he lacks the warmth of the love of a parent somehow."

Sangoku looked at her wide-eyed, how had she notice so much in just a few hours of meeting the brunet? But, then again she was a mother, she probably had a knack for noticing things like this.

That night Tenma couldn't help but do it once again. He was crying while slashing his wrist although he didn't notice it until he felt the wetness of the tears on his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to play at his full abilities the next day in the match _(a/n: well, not that he needed to)_ but he couldn't help it.

Cutting was the only thing that could let him forget even if just for a few hours by making him focus on the pain.

 _(a/n: I thought about ending it here but that would be too cruel of me so be aware of my infinite *cough* fake *cough* kindness.)_

"The tournament to determine the best Jr. High schools, Holy Road will finally commence! The participating schools from the Kanto district are coming in. The Kanto district is well known for its top competition. The victor has often revered as a favourite for the National Championship!" a voice informs the crowd raging in excitement while the teams and kids with the Fifth Sector's flag march into the field.

"Beautiful," a deep voice inaudible to everyone but to his bodyguards said from a secured place in the stadium, "A tidy and well-regulated march. Beauty lies within management, Soccer is no longer an activity done with eleven people. The individual harmonies of all involved form the beautiful artwork that is in soccer."

"However," he said and his gaze shifted to the Raimon jr. High school, "If that harmony is shattered..."

"Does the coach intend for us to win?" Kirino asked his fellow teammates looking at the Coaches that all stood in front of the teams.

"If that's what he thinks, then he's got a serious head problem," Kurama answered annoyed.

"No matter what he says, we'll do what the Fifth Sector wants us to do!" Minamisawa exclaimed determinately.

"That's all there is to it!" Kuramada confirms the purple-haired boy firmly.

"They all seriously plan to lose," Shinsuke said sounding worried.

When they finished there, Raimon moved to the stadium where they were to play the first match.

 _"It's the first match in the Holy Road district preliminaries. Raimon is up against Tengawara jr. High! The path to the Championship starts from here. Raimon who won second in the National Championship last year is up against the famous Tengawara! Which team will proceed on the road to glory? I Kakuma Ayumu will be the commentator for today."_

"I hope there will be no wrongdoings in this match like in the Eito match." The Chairman said looking at the field from the position he was.

"Yes, I made things very clear to Coach Endou, I'm sure he wouldn't like to end up like Coach Kudou," the principal said, assuring the elder man.

"Good. To make sure Ishidou-sama continues his role as Holy Emperor safely, the matches must go according to Fifth Sector's orders. So Raimon must lose this match no matter what," the white-haired man said.

Back to the field

"Rei," a voice said and both teams bow saying: "Let's have a good game!"

"It's too bad you have to lose in the first match huh?" Andou Tsuneyuki a forward of the opposing team said, gazing mockingly at Raimon making their eyes narrow.

"Now, now Andou, don't make fun of them. After all, we get to win against Raimon who arrived second in last year's championship," a blond, Nishinosora Yoichi, said: "Be happy about it."

"That's true," he said, after listening to what his teammate said, "Well, Raimon folks, do a good job in losing so at least the stands won't get bored."

"Andou!" an orange-haired said sternly looking at the three who were walking away then turned his gaze to Raimon's, "I'm sorry for my team's rudeness. It's unfortunate, I wanted to play a real match with you," the opponent team's captain walked away after saying that.

It was finally time for the kick-off, by the Tengawara.

The midfielder Hayubasa ran forward with the ball. But stopped when he came in front of Tenma. He tried to dodge the brunet but whatever he tried to do, he always found Raimon's midfielder in front of him.

 _"Matsukaze doesn't let Hayubasa pass by him easily."_

He eventually managed to steal the ball from the Tengawara player and ran forward with the ball. The purple head player ran after him and tried to steal the ball from him but couldn't due to the brunet's superb control over the ball. Eventually, another player slid in front of him making him lose the ball and his balance. So he fell face flat on the ground making everyone on Raimon's field eyes widen.

 _"Oh no! Matsukaze is on the ground, he is not getting up. Why is the referee not doing anything?"_

"Mmmh, that's what you get," Hayubasa smirked and ran to Raimon's side with the ball but didn't notice the brunet standing up and running back as nothing happened to him.

 _How much pain tolerance does he have to be able to stand up like that?'_ Shindou thought, looking at the brunet's apathetic face while running.

 _"The match continues, Hayubasa passes the ball to Kita."_

To be continued...

* * *

Finally done.

I don't know if you guys noticed but the chapters are the same as the episodes like, this is chapter 9 and the episode in the anime is the ninth one.

I just noticed it now and found it quite amusing that I could keep up with something (in addition to my studies) other than mangas for the first time in my life. (Lol)

 **Don't forget to review and follow. Flames are allowed only if they are beneficial and adequate for the story otherwise, they will be ignored and I won't even take my time to answer.**


	12. Chapter 10

_Previously on Hemophobia_

 _"Mmmh, that's what you get," Hayubasa smirked and ran to Raimon's side with the ball but didn't notice the brunet standing up and running back as nothing happened to him._

 _How much pain tolerance does he have to be able to stand up like that?' Shindou thought, looking at the brunet's apathetic face while running._

 _"The match continues, Hayubasa passes the ball to Kita."_

 _Commentator's font_

 _'Thoughts'_

"Conversations"

 _ **Sudden flashbacks**_

* * *

The orange-haired captain continued to advance and Shinsuke tried to stop him but he passed it to a blond member of his team who when he received the ball passed it to another shouting: "Andou!"

 _"Tengawara makes several passed and quickly get close to the goal. Will Raimon be able to block their advancement?"_

"You're in the way, move!" The purple-haired teen exclaimed quite arrogantly as he got in front of Amagi who did nothing and let him pass by him disregarding his job as a defender.

 _"Hayabusa passed Amagi! And he's heading in front of the goal."_

He smirked and said to the goalkeeper in front of him: "I'll take the goal right from the start. Counting on ya keeper"

Too busy talking, he didn't notice the brunet in front of him that stole the ball and continued running forward.

 _"Matsukaze stole the ball, making a nice save."_

The brunet kept running and looked around him for someone to pass the ball to, having noticed an opponent coming towards him _'Well, talk about shitty teamwork'_

So deciding the best course of action was to pass it to Shindou, he did just that in time too since the teen that was coming towards him slid and tried to take the object before he passed it. Unfortunately, Nishinosora intercepted the ball and started running towards Raimon's field: "Jeez, can't you follow the lead a bit? Unlike you guys, we have another match after this so we wouldn't like to waste our energy."

 _"Noshinosora intercepts Matsukaze's pass and passes it to Hayabusa."_

With a series of passes, the opposing team got to the goal quickly due to no one blocking them. And Kita, the captain prepared to shoot.

But to his shock, he found Shindou in front of him. The wavy-haired captain used the emotion going through everyone's mind to his advantage and before they noticed, he was already advancing to the opponent's field.

Unfortunately, that did not last long as the other captain was already running towards him intending to stop his advancement.

"What's he doing again?" the chairman said from the place he was seated.

"I hope he's not up to anything troublesome again,! the principal added.

The other players too came out of their shock and started to react and Hayabusa ran in front of Shindou who stopped to scrutinize his current situation. As expected, there was no one to pass it too as the other players were still in their previous position

"Have you lost your mind Shindou? You have no future if you go against Fifth Sector," the seed facing him said.

The captain then decided if no one was going to aid him, he was going to aid himself. He ran forward with the ball and although the purple-haired seed tried to oppress his and steal the ball, he didn't let that happen. If he gave up then, making half-assed excuses about thinking about Raimon's future, then he had no right to stay by _his_ side.

He saw Kurama as he was running and passed the ball to him although as the light-haired boy made way for a blond opponent to pass, the ball hit the ground and curved going to the opposite direction.

A yellow aura danced around his hand and went towards Tenma. The brunet noticed it and ran towards the ball.

 _"Oh, he covered for Kurama's miss."_

 _'That Shindou, he knew I wasn't going to move in the first place that's why he...'_ Kurama thought, mouth still wide open in amazement. _(a/n: where are the flies when you need them?)_

Tenma started running forward to the direction the yellow aura was directing him with a faint smile on his face. _'I sure missed Kami no takuto'_ he thought nostalgically.

 _"Matsukaze dives into enemy territory."_

He was, of course, able to dribble past all the players that came towards him. Seeing what was happening in the field, Shinsuke decided to join in too and ran forward. Guided by the yellow light, when the defenders of the opponent ran towards him, the brunet kicked the ball high.

 _"Matsukaze is surrounded by enemies and kicked the ball high in response."_

The little boy jumped high and passed the ball to Tenma who had moved forward while the defenders were busy looking at the ball. With a flick of his wrist, Shindou showed the direction the ball had to go: "Tenma," he screamed.

 _"Nishizono uses a heading to bring the ball back to Matsukaze."_

As Tenma went forward, a big-boned guy stood in front of him, blocking his way so he looked around, a saw Shindou who was looking at him so, he smirked and passed the ball to the pianist.

 _"Matsukaze makes a perfect high pass to Shindou."_

Shindou received the ball and jumped a little; musical notes and patterns form in a circular motion around the ball and he kicked the blue object to the net.

 _"Goal! It's a goal! Raimon Jr. High's captain Shindou Takuto makes a goal to take the first point of the game!"_

Everyone looked at Shindou, some sweating in shock, others facepalming, others had rage forming on their expressions and others were gaping in fear. While others, okay, only Endou was grinning widely as he always did.

"I can't believe he did it again," Kurama whispered to the other three that were with him being the only one able to talk while gears were spinning in everyone's minds as they were thinking about the consequences they were going to suffer after that match for going against Fifth Sector's ordered again.

Tenma went to Shindou and smiled at him, patting his shoulder. He really would have like to mess up his hair as he did before but he couldn't so he resorted to symbolising his pride with his gaze. As Shindou saw that smile, his cheeks reddened slightly and he looked down but regained his composure immediately and walked back to his position.

Hayabusa turned his gaze to Tsurugi and thought: _'What's going here Tsurugi?'_ To his surprise though, the navy-haired boy was not there.

"Shindou-kun, what are you doing?" Kita asked his fellow captain as he was walking away "The score order said Tengawara wins 2-0. Are you disobeying Fifth Sector's orders?" _(a/n: I don't get why everyone's repeating the same thing. I mean a few times I'm okay with that but not every god damn episode with the are-you-disobeying-Fifth-Sector's-orders shit. Smh)_

"I'm winning," the wavy-haired told the orange-haired then turned to the others in the field: "And I will... no, we will not lose this match."

 _'Dammit Shindou, shut the fuck up!'_ Kurama thought gritting his teeth while glaring at Tenma.

Shindou then moved closer to his fellow captain and whispered: "And there's nothing you can do to stop that Kita-san." The orange-haired captain's eyes widened and his gaze locked with dark red ones: _'W...what are you?'_ he thought in fear.

"He can't be serious right?" Minamisawa said looking at the boy that was walking away from the other team's captain.

"Well, considering the fact he just scored, I wouldn't doubt his word for it," Hamano added.

"We're supposed to the losing though," Hayami whined.

"Taichi!" a female voice yelled interrupting the thoughts of the people in her proximity.

"M...mom?" Sangoku exclaimed as he turned to face the woman that had shouted she was waving her hands and smiling excitedly: "You can do it! Make sure you protect that goal!" she encouraged.

 _"The first match in Kanto's A block district preliminaries of Holy Road continues between the Raimon, the that arrived at last year finals, versus the famous Tengawara high. With Shindou's elegant shoot, Raimon takes the first point!"_

"Raimon appears to be acting according to their word," Kita said having regained his composure.

"The morons," another commented.

"They ought to know what happened to those that oppose Fifth Sector," a violet-haired retorted.

"Well, then it's time to we start to get serious too," Hayabusa said and everyone nod at his words.

 _"The game resumes"_

Shindou wanted to stop them immediately but was held back by Tenma who shook his head.

 _"What's happening? Raimon is not moving."_

The blond that had the ball passed it to Andou shouting his name and the boy ran towards the defence line and hit Hayami making him fall but the referee still didn't blow the whistle _(a/n: well duh? it's common knowledge that referees are useless in the Inazuma eleven series.)_

The purple head kicked the ball up towards a Bordeaux haired teammate of his. Shinsuke trying to intercept the pass jumped and was elbowed in the gut and he fell, still, the referee did nothing so the game continued.

 _"Nishizono falls this time..."_

The boy passed it to Kita who passed it to Andou seeing no one to block his advancement.

"Ohi Shindou," Tenma whispered to the captain who was still beside him: "I want to do something for me," and he continued whispering the rest, unnoticed by everyone in the field. When he finished explaining, the wavy-haired captain nodded and went towards the purple-headed that was heading to the goal-post.

"What makes you think you can stop my avatar?" Hayabusa asked as he saw Shindou in front of his and brought forth said avatar, shouting: "Birdman Falco," and a bird-like creature came out, screeching.

 _"Whoa, I... it's an avatar! An avatar! Hayabusa brought out an avatar!"_

Of course, everyone stood still looking at the creature like they literally had nothing else to do like winning a match or something _(both sides.)_

"I heard you can use an avatar too," he said addressing Shindou: "Impressive for someone who isn't a Seed. Shall I show you how truly frightening a true Seed's avatar can be?" He jumped and kicked the ball and with his sole, he propelled himself upward. Then, he kicked the ball with his sole one more time towards the goal _(namely Shindou)_ covered by blue energy and screamed: "Falco Wing!"

Shindou called upon his avatar and a dark shadow surrounded him too. He slowed the shoot down a but and let it go, all without actually calling maestro. After all, there was no need for what he had to do. His job was complete and he allowed himself to fall on the field the others thinking the force of the sho had overwhelmed him.

When Sangoku saw the ball coming towards him, he knew he shouldn't have moved to stop it. But before his brain could actually process what he was doing, his body was in front of the ball taking the impact with it. When he realized what he did, his eyes widened; he hadn't meant to do that. What was wrong with him?

 _"Goal! Tengawara immediately catches up! Hayabusa's shoot blasts through Raimon's goal!"_

The seed that had scored the goal smirked although it the fact he was panting and sweating in fatigue was quite noticeable. If not by the others, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi noticed.

The whistle was blown not long after that score and both parties walked out of the field, one glaring at the other although Raimon was looking at the ground thinking about the consequences winning the match was going to have.

 _"The first half ends here! The second half will start with a tie!"_

Hayabusa looked at his other members, smirked and walked to the goalkeeper who was still tending to the aching part of his body and said, his gaze berating the teen: "A goalkeeper at your level will never be able to stop the shots my Avatar makes. I suggest you avoid the next if you don't want to get hurt," he turned walking away and then added: "You can't be more pathetic than you already are."

The goalkeeper that was left on the ground, his pride crumbling to pieces gripped the field's grass tightly: "I... What should I do?" he uttered not unknowing of the worried gaze his mother was sending his way.

When he least expected it, a hand came in front of his face and offered him help to stand up: "You can stay here and watch as they step on you or you can stand and fight for that which you believe in," spoke a firm but calm voice that seemed slightly familiar as he looked upwards to see the face of the scarred eye brunet.

"Isn't that right, Taichi?" he completed before walking away not leaving the older boy time to respond. His head suddenly throbbed as he watched the brunet walk away and he extended his arm, trying to stop him from going. He recalled the last time he let him go like that, he regretted it.

A few moments later though, he retracted it looking at his arm with a questioning look not understanding why he did what he did and why he had that uneasy sense of guilt.

In their locker room, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and none fo the teens dared to say a word until someone interrupted it, that someone that went by the name of Kurama: "Shindou, why are you doing this?" his voice seemed too calm and the message beneath it was more unnerving than the words that came out of his mouth.

But Shindou sat still, perfectly calm ignoring the threatening tone of the light-blue headed boy and said nothing, infuriating Kurama even more.

"Shindou, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Ever since this Matsukaze dipshit appeared, you've been acting all fucking weird. Are both of you happy at the fact you are going to ruin our lives by going against Fifth Sector's orders?" the boy was inwardly seething but something was preventing him from moving his arms so he settled with glaring at the silent wavy-haired. If he had paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed obscure oxblood eyes staring intently at him.

"As I said," Endou stood up calling all attention upon himself as he started what he was about to say: "No matter who it is, I won't let them decide the results before the match. The only one who gets to decide victory and defeat is the goddess of victory."

"The goddess of victory..." Sangoku repeated, the word familiar to him.

"But the goddess of victory will never smile on those who don't actively seek to win. Are you guys satisfied with today's controlled soccer?" he asked and moved towards the goalkeeper that was looking at the ground with a pensive expression and called the teen's name causing him to jerk up paying attention to his words: "You were told to lose, but you tried to stop that shot," the teen looked away trying to look for an excuse for his earlier actions.

"That was the instinct of a true soccer player. No matter what shots come towards you, you try to block them. No matter who you are against, you try to dribble past them. You try to make shots that are stronger than anyone else's. And you try to win. That's a soccer player. The feelings that all of you have." he took a pause and continue, looking at everyone with a gaze that seemed like he was looking at their soul.

"Are you guys really alright with things as they are now? To lose without even fighting? ask yourself these things. Is the soccer you play today that which you want to continue playing? What is real soccer? What is _your_ soccer?" he was suddenly interrupted by the principal and chairman walking into the room stopping him from going any further and berating him for filling the players' heads with nonsense but Endou paid no heed to them, turned to both and said before walking outside the room with the two men behind him: "I've said that which was to be said. The rest is up to you to decide."

 _"The first match of the Holy Road's district preliminaries continues as the two teams proceed to enter the field. The second half of Raimon versus Tengawara!"_

The two forwards in front of the Raimon formation looked hesitant about what to do, they looked at each other and the purple-haired forward ask the other: "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, what are you going to do?" the teen replied with a question _(a/n: typical)_

 _"There, is the kickoff and Raimon is in the hold of the ball!"_

Minamisawa passed the object to Kurama who in turn passed it to Hamano. Tenma passed by the boy and asked the ball to be passed to him so Hamano did just that but received a glare from Kurama.

Tenma advanced with the ball and dribbled past the players that came at him. The audience couldn't pull their gazes off Tenma, the brunet's movements seemed like pure art.

Hayabusa ran straight at him and looked at Tenma's empty eyes. Tenma didn't look like he was going to stop staring at the seed anytime soon and that was starting to creep out a bit which made him not notice when Tenma passed the ball to Shinsuke without looking at him.

To saw everyone on the field were surprised would have been an understatement. The pass was aimed carefully at Shinsuke's feet which was a difficult feat to do if you didn't have a certain level of knowledge of the other player's way of running and his tempo.

The short light-brown haired boy advanced and when a tall purple-haired teen slide towards him, the ball was forcefully removed from his feet making him lose momentum and he fell. Luckily for him though, Tenma ran forward, retrieved the ball and scored a goal at the unsuspecting goalkeeper.

 _"Goal! Matsukaze scored a goal making Raimon take the leading place in the match!"_

They all glared at Tenma but the match had to continue, this time the kickoff was Tengawara. Seeing as they had suffered too many humiliations from the team who had to lose and fail miserably, they advanced ruthlessly, hitting the Raimon players every time they could covering their nasty deeds from the referee.

Everyone present in the stadium noticed this but, of course, couldn't do anything as it was the referee that decided when something was against the "rules".

The ball was suddenly passed to Hayabusa: _"Kita makes a centring to Hayabusa! Raimon's in trouble!"_

The seed preparing to receive the ball, thought angrily: _'This is what you deserve for going against Fifth Sector.'_ His intention was to hurt the goalkeeper with his avatar hissatsu shoot so Raimon was going to regret ever trying to mess with them. What he didn't expect was to see said goalkeeper at the edge penalty area with the ball held tightly between his arms.

While everyone was still shocked Sangoku had joined the madness that began a few weeks ago just because of one person. The curly-haired teen quickly passed the ball to Shindou who in the last minutes of the match, used Kami no Takuto to direct Shinsuke and Tenma to the goal post.

At the last moment, he was able to fully call out his avatar much to everyone's surprise that he was able to control it and he made a goal with a new shoot: Harmonics.

 _"Goal! The shoot made by Shindou's shots through Tengawara's defence and goal."_

The moment the ball hit the net and the whistle for the goal was blown, another sequence of three whistles followed indicating their victory.

 _"This game is over 3-1! The ones to rise victorious out of this fierce battle in the first match of the district preliminaries is Raimon Jr. High!"_

Shindou looked at the avatar he had brought our as the spirit was going back in made a feeling of nostalgia creep into him. Now that he thought about it, he did miss his long hair.

* * *

And that's it. It was really disappointing in my opinion.

And it seemed a bit rushed. Let me know what you think. But this chapter really didn't contain any particularly important thing except to show the developing tension between the players.


	13. Chapter 11

_Previously on Hemophobia_

 _The moment the ball hit the net and the whistle for the goal was blown, another sequence of three whistles followed indicating their victory._

 _"This game is over 3-1! The ones to rise victorious out of this fierce battle in the first match of the district preliminaries is Raimon Jr. High!"_

 _Shindou looked at the avatar he had brought our as the spirit was going back in made a feeling of nostalgia creep into him. Now that he thought about it, he did miss his long hair._

* * *

 **A.N: changed my mind again. Tenma will be the one calling Tsurugi: Kyousuke. I'll edit the other chapters when I have TIME!**

* * *

After the match, everything became somewhat normal if you didn't count the pissed-off members of the team. Not like Tenma minded. After all, he was with Tsurugi either in the music room or in the hospital with Yuuichi.

The day he actually decided to go to practice, the room was filled with tension and the members that weren't against Fith Sector glaring at those who were.

"It's a pain," Tenma heard Minamisawa say as he entered the room "Quit pushing your ideas of soccer onto us."

Shindou said nothing to the teen, only lifting his head to acknowledge the brunet's presence. Minamisawa noticing this continued: "Do you think Fifth Sector will keep quiet? Do you guys not care if the club gets disbanded?

Tenma walked past the room seemingly uncaring about what was happening in the room went to Haruna and whispered something to her before walking towards the door but Kurama's voice stopped him.

"Of course, why did I expect you to ever care in the first place. This is all your fault." He was looking down, trembling in rage and seemed to be holding himself back from hitting Tenma

"If you hadn't joined the team in the first place, none of this would have happened. You just came here to ruin us with your stupid soccer ideals and brainwashed Shindou too!"

At that word, everyone looked up expecting fury in the brunet's eyes but found cold indifference.

"And tell me, why exactly should I listen to someone who can't even face me when talking?" the brunet asked and walked away as he saw Kurama had no answer for him if not the slight gritting of teeth. Before closing the door he added: "I'm not coming to practice today either Senpai. You can blame me however you want, but you can't blame me for the fact that you guys don't know how to fight for what's right."

Outside the room, Tsurugi had heard everything and frowned _'This Tenma is too different. Too cold towards them. Even if they have no recollection of the past, he shouldn't be treating them like that. What happened?'_

The door opened and closed again. And Tenma came walking out taking his phone out of his pocket, he noticed the presence of the navy-haired and looked at him.

"I understand," he said and walked away.

The navy-haired looked at the disappearing figure wondering where he always went since he skipped most of the soccer practices and sometimes, he wasn't with him either.

 **Time skip**

Aki was worried about Tenma. He seemed worse than usual. He had very dark bags under his eyes. She knew he wasn't sleeping, the few times he was able to sleep, he would be awoken by a nightmare and for the remaining hours, he would stay on his bed and probably cry his frustrations on the past _(Not the one he shares with Kyousuke and Shindou)_ in his pillow.

She had no idea what she could do to help him. She was sure his condition was slowly worsening and the only thing that made her a bit relieved was the fact that he was going back to his therapist.

 _'Well, once again, light dinner and make sure he eats even a few today.'_ She reminded herself as she heard the door open and heard a light "I'm home" from the boy.

The next day, Tenma found out Minamisawa had quit the soccer club, that Endou was head set on taking down Fifth-Sector and Kyousuke was going to join the game, well, he already knew the latter. He was just waiting for the rest of the team to decide which side they wanted to join. But there was nothing to worry about. Tenma had a positive feeling for the first time in years and that feeling made him think that maybe. Just maybe things could change for him too.

 **Time skip**

 _"Holy Road's Kanto A block district preliminaries! Mannouzaka Jr. High versus Raimon Jr. High is about to begin!"_ shouted the commentator amidst the raging crowd.

Facing Endou were Kurama, Kuramada, Amagi, Hamano and Hayami the message they were conveying was clearly written in their expressions but Kuramada said: "Coach, we're going to follow Fifth Sector's decision. Whatever it may be. We don't want our chance to play soccer be taken away too."

The other five were contrary to the Fifth Sector's ways and Kyousuke's opinion wasn't asked since everyone assumed he wasn't against the organization.

Before the match started, the Kurama and the others looked at Sangoku, Shindou and Kirino with slightly apologetic eyes _'Sangoku and Shindou should know how we feel. We've been enduring it all this time. We'll keep playing the soccer we've gotten used to for our last year. Even if it means going against those two.'_ They thought, looking at the people were referring to.

Kurama went next to Tenma and glared at him. He had thought about what the brunet told him and that made the light blue-haired detest him more. This time, he looked at the brunet straight on and glared at the smirk on his face: "I'm protecting my own soccer. And if you ever try to win, I'll stop you."

"I'd like to see you try," Tenma responded not seeming fazed at Kurama's words.

Kyousuke was having a hard time internally, he couldn't help having the feeling something was going to go wrong during that match. But he couldn't act suspicious, there was someone coming to him.

The teen facing him had dark, greyish-blue hair tied into a ponytail, part of his hair was coloured white: "Long time no see Tsurugi," he greeted but the navy-haired paid him no heed.

But the captain of the other team didn't care and continued talking: "You know what Fifth Sector ordered right?"

"Of course," the seed replied and walked away from the captain.

The match had officially begun.

 _"The match begins with Mannouzaka's kickoff."_

Isokazi _(1)_ passed the ball to another teammate with sunglasses and he advanced, only for the ball to be stolen by Tsurugi in less than a second after he passed by him.

Isokazi jumped in immediately to stop the navy haired, saying: "What are you doing?"

Tsurugi didn't let him complete the sentence and kicked the ball to the goalpost.

Raimon's goalpost, shocking everyone.

 _"G...goal! The first point is an own-goal. Raimon gets set back one point in friendly fire."_

Everyone looked at Sangoku that was on the floor ashamed he couldn't stop the shot. No one could blame him though, they certainly had not expected him to pull something like that off. They knew at some point, he was going to wreak havoc on Raimon's field but they hadn't expected it so soon. Everyone turned around looking at Tsurugi with wide eyes.

"Quit trying to scare me!" the dual colour haired exclaimed smirking at Tsurugi who just mmphed and walked away.

 _"This is the second match in the Kanto a Block district preliminaries! In the opening of Mannouzaka versus Raimon, Raimon loses their first point by an unbelievable own goal! The score is currently 1-0 with Mannouzaka in the lead. Can Raimon catch up?"_

Everyone were having conflicted thoughts about the match, even the people in the stands were looking sceptical at the players. Having a wolf in sheep's clothing was something hard to deal with. But in Raimon's case, it seemed there always were some players never actually playing and that was becoming too suspicious. Even someone that wasn't a fanatic soccer fan would have guessed immediately that something wasn't right.

Contrary to beliefs, the population wasn't as stupid as they thought.

"You can still follow orders and lose this match 1-0 like established," Kurama whispered to Shindou before the kickoff.

"No, I've made up my mind," the wavy-haired replied.

 _"The match resumes with Raimon's kickoff!"_

Kurama passed the ball to Shindou who kicked it backwards _"Shindou makes an unexpected pass to Matsukaze and Matsukaze dribbles up."_

The brunet continued dribbling as he passed the opponent coming in front of him with blinding speed, everyone looked at him astonished, not quite expecting Tenma to be that fast. No one understood it was a silent challenge to Tsurugi.

But the navy haired teen and the grey-haired understood perfectly what he meant:

 _'Just because I let you do what you deem is necessary doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy to you'_

* * *

It is very short. I know but writer's block's slowly making itself known.

We'll see next month hopefully.

 _(1) Isokazi is the name of the other team's captain._


End file.
